Reunion: The Grace Chronicles Volume 2 Book 1
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: For the past two years Grace has been with Moriarty. How will she adapt to being back in her old life and seeing people from that life. People in which she hasn't spoken too and who think she has been dead for the past two years. What will John think? Mrs. Hudson? But more importantly what will Sherlock think?
1. Chapter 1

Grace

I couldn't even look at this man that stood before me. This was not the man that I had fallen in love with, the one who I had agreed to marry, no, that man was dead, killed by him. My James was dead and now I was left with the cold-hearted wicked Moriarty.

"Look at me!" He snapped as he roughly grabbed my arms. "We are getting married tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"No! I'm not marrying you." I spat and he slapped me.

"Why are you so damn stubborn!" He screamed at me.

"Because I hate you!" I screamed back. "What happed to the James that I knew?" I slowly placed my hand on his cheek and for a moment I watched his face softened and my James was back. But quickly he was gone and Moriarty shoved me to the ground.

I cowered in fear as he held his hand up as if to beat me. Suddenly he stopped and looked up his eyes filled with fear.

"How?" He gasped and suddenly a gunshot went off and Moriarty fell to the ground a bullet hole in his head.

Slowly I turned around to see Mycroft standing behind me leaning on his umbrella.

"Mycroft!" I gasped as I ran into his arms. "How did you find me?" I asked and I was surprised to feel his arms wrap around me.

"I've been searching for you since the funeral." He said.

"Why didn't you think I was dead, everyone I saw thought I was."

"I did think you were dead." He said as we slowly walked out of the building. Before we left, I turned around to look at Moriarty laying on the ground, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling. I tried not to cry as I walked away. This man had taken me to hell and back, he had beat me, raped me, and almost killed me multiple times, but there was a part of me that cared for him still and I hated him for it.

"Why did you search for me then, if you believed I was dead. Sherlock surly didn't care enough to even…"

"Don't, my brother is crushed, the only reason I searched for you is because I had some hope that my brother didn't fall in love for nothing. I couldn't let him suffer the way I did." Mycroft snapped

"Mycroft…" I started and I could feel the tears welling up.

"No, don't, start let's just get you home." He said and we both headed to a car that was waiting. On the drive to the airport, Mycroft informed me of everything that was going on. John was in a relationship, a pretty serious one by the way Mycroft described it. Molly and Lestrade were now together as he had split from his wife. I was happy for him, he deserved happiness and I knew he would be good to Molly, which was what she needed, someone good. However, what really got me was when he told me about Sherlock. He had stopped solving cases, and Mycroft told me that Sherlock was alone, having kicked John out and he was back on drugs.

"This is all my fault." I gasped as we got onto the plane.

"No Grace, it's mine. Sherlock wasn't raised to deal with grief. He was raised to keep it all inside. I should've tried to be closer to him but I just kept my distance." I could hear the sadness building in Mycroft's voice as I turned to look at him. "That's why I want to get you home and soon as possible. Maybe you could break Sherlock of this disgusting habit and get him back to the Sherlock we all know." He said clearing his throat.

I put on a fake smile trying to hide the fear that was inside of me. "I'm not ready to see Sherlock again." I thought. After everything that had happened in the past two years, what had happened between James and me, I felt as if I had betrayed Sherlock. And I knew that the minute he saw me he could read me, he would know everything I did. He would hate me, he would be disgusted by me and I couldn't let that happen.

When on the plane, I slept the first good sleep I had had since I had been with Moriarty. However, the sleep was cut short as I had a nightmare.

"You think you are free Gracie! You will never be free." Moriarty screamed at me.

I woke with a start to find the plane empty.

"Mycroft!" I called but I was met by an unnatural silence. My body was shaking; I needed a drink, something to calm me down. I ran over to the bar to find it fully stocked. Quickly I grabbed a bottle and popped the lid off. I downed about half of it before I heard Mycroft.

"Grace!" He called and I hurriedly shoved the bottle back behind the bar. "We are here," He said.

Hesitantly I got into the car. On the ride to the flat, I held my hands between my legs trying to hide how bad they were shaking. I desperately craved that bottle of scotch that was still on the plane.

Mycroft wasn't the small talk type of guy, so the car ride was silent. As we turned onto the street all the memories that I had tried to forget suddenly hit me. The first moment I saw Sherlock, when we dance, our first kiss. Then, I remembered what I had done with James, and how guilty I felt. The guilt tore at me as the car slowly came to a stop. I looked out the window to see the place that I had longed to be for the past two years, but now, it was the last place on earth that I wanted to be.

"I can't," I gasped as Mycroft opened the door.

"I never thought I would hear you say that, this coming from the girl who broke through my brother's shield and made him feel love. Grace Watson, if you can do that you can do anything." Mycroft said as he helped me get out of the car.

"Thank you." I sighed as I hugged him. For a moment, I swear I could hear him say, "Fix my brother."

I stood in the street for a while after Mycroft left. A part of me wanted to run; to just leave, but the other part of me knew that I owed Sherlock so much. As I opened the door, the familiar scent took me back.

A smile slid across my face for the first time in years, I realized, I was home. I could feel myself shaking as I slowly grabbed the banister and walked up the stairs. As I took each step, I could feel my heart beating faster.

I turned into the parlor and saw John standing facing the fireplace.

"John," I gasped. I saw the sadness in his eyes as he turned to me.

He took a step back as he looked at me. "This isn't funny." He snapped, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

"John it's me, its Gracie." I said taking a step closer.

He looked me up and down. "But you were dead, we buried you ." He said his voice cracking.

I know I'm so sorry, I made a deal with Moriarty…" I started.

"It has been 2 years!" He screamed causing me to jump.

"I know, I know." I said starting to cry.

"You couldn't have done something to let us know that you were ok, a call, a letter, something!"

"I couldn't, Moriarty blocked my phone and he said if I did let you know, he would kill you and Sh…"

"Do you realize what hell you put me through? Do you realize what you have done to Sherlock?"

"I'm sorry." I cried and suddenly John rushed to me pulling me into his arms.

"Your alive," He sobbed as I cried into his neck.

"I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you for everything," He said pulling me closer.

We both cried for a while before we sat down on the couch and talked.

"You look awful," John said and I laughed.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you're really pale and skinny, too skinny as he pointed to my arms."

"Can we not talk about it?" I said and again I craved some scotch I knew there was a bottle hidden at the back of the fridge or at least there was the last time I was here. However, I couldn't show John my weakness.

"How are you alive?" John asked.

"John no, please, no questions." I begged the thought of the scotch got worse as I started to feel my hands shaking."Where is he?" I asked.

"I do not know, that's why I'm here, Mrs. Hudson called. Sherlock hasn't come home in a few day." He said and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"He's on drugs again." I said my voice cracking.

"What!" John gasped.

"Mycroft told me. We need to find where he has stashed it." I said as I suddenly stood up not being able to sit still any longer.

"Grace, this is Sherlock we are talking about." John said as my eyes quickly darted around the flat. "He's probably hidden it somewhere where we will never…"

"It's in the fire place!" I exclaimed as I rushed to it reaching up. "Oh my god!" I gasped as I pulled out a one pound bag of cocaine. Sherlock was in way deeper than I thought. "John!" I looked over and saw the fear in his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" John asked.

"We are going to get rid of it now!" I exclaimed angry at Sherlock for being so stupid. I quickly went to the sink and dumped the whole bog down the drain.

"Grace," I heard someone mumble.

"How could he be so stupid John?" I said but when I turned around, I found that John wasn't behind me. It was Sherlock. He stood, his eyes red, as he looked me up and down. His hair was matted on his head and he looked as if he hadn't taken a shower in over a week. He was unnaturally skinny and ungodly pale.

"Sherlock." I gasped placing my hand over my mouth. "What happened while I was away." I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock

I don't remember those first couple of weeks before the funeral. The first thing I remember was John waking me up one morning and told me it was time to go to the funeral. It was the first time he had spoken to me since the doctors told us Grace was dead. Slowly I got up, my suit was hanging on the back of the door. After I had put on the suit, I stood looking in the mirror. The suit was the same one I wore when Grace and I went to the museum gala. I had tried hard to delete the memories because it hurt too much, but they just kept creeping their way back into my head. I still could feel Grace's hand in mine, the sound of her voice, and the taste of her lips. I closed my eyes wiping the tears away as I slowly walked over to the table and picked up the envelope. In it was the song I had written for Grace. I was going to give it to her the morning she left. As I stood holding this envelope, my body ached, I felt so empty.

"Sherlock, let's go!" John called.

It was a lovely service or so everyone told me. I didn't understand how it could be lovely. We placed a dead body in a box and then placed that box in the ground and buried it, there is nothing lovely about that, especially when the person in that box was your whole world.

"It's supposed to help with closure." John told me, as he could see how upset I was.

When we got home, I circled up in my chair. Closing my eyes I slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Sherlock," I heard someone say and I opened my eyes to find Grace standing in front of me. She stood in the purple dress she wore when we went to the museum. _

_ "You're alive!" I gasped as I ran towards her. Pulling her into my arms, I breathed in her scent. I ran my hands through her hair as I gave her a soft kiss. _

_ "Why couldn't you save me." She said as she stepped back. _

_ My jaw dropped as her words hit me. "What?" I gasped. _

_ "Why couldn't you save me?" She asked again and suddenly a gun fired and Grace grabbed her stomach slumping into my arms. _

_ "No!" I screamed holding her as I looked up to see Moriarty laughing. "Grace please don't leave me." I begged. _

_ "Save me." She whispered causing me to cry. _

_ "I…I…can't" I cried. _

_ "Save me." She said again. _

_ "Grace, I love you, please don't leave me."I said as I watched her eyes close and she took her last breath. "No!" I screamed out in angst. _

"Sherlock, wake up." I heard someone say as they shook me awake. "Sherlock," John said as I opened my eyes.

I hopped up running around the room. "I couldn't save her, she died in my arms and I couldn't save her!" I screamed

"Sherlock stop!" John yelled as he grabbed my arms.

"It was my fault," I cried falling to my knees.

"No, Sherlock, Grace made her decision, there was nothing you could have done." John said.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, I don't fail!" I screamed as I ran to my room collapsing on the bed. It still smelled of Grace's perfume. I pulled the sheets around me. Since sleeping was definitely out of the question, I just laid in my cocoon, running the sound of Grace's voice over and over in my head.

The minutes blurred into hours, the hours, days, the days, weeks. Most days I laid in bed, others I played my violin. I never left my room though.

"Sherlock, there is a client." John said one day coming into my room.

"I don't care," I groaned, my head barely poling out of my cocoon.

"Come on Sherlock, it might make you…" John started but I quickly grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at him.

"Get out!" I snapped and John quickly shut the door. I couldn't go on cases my mind was filled with Grace.

After 3 weeks I finally left the flat but not for the reason John wanted. The pain had become to extreme, I needed something to numb it. To do this, I turned to the one thing I knew could do the trick. It had been years since I had bought cocaine. My first supplier had mysteriously disappeared, at the hand of Mycroft I suspected. I had to find a new one, which wasn't that difficult.

I bought a one pound bag and got the number of my new supplier before I headed home. John had gone on a date with some girl he had met so I had the whole flat to myself. When I got back, I used the cocaine feeling its effects ripple through my body. Then, I quickly put the cocaine in one of my hiding spots before I headed back to my room to sit in the dark.

I pulled out my phone. It's light was bright as it was the only light in the room Quickly I dialed Grace's number still having it memorized.

"We're sorry this phone has been discontinued." The voice said and then there was silence.

The silence tore at me as my aloneness set it.

"Grace," I muttered into the silence.

"Sherlock." I could hear Grace's soft voice say.

"No!" I cried as I held my hands over my ears.

"Sherlock." I heard Moriarty laugh. "Can you feel it, can you feel her blood on your hands."

"Get out of my head!" I screamed as I stood up.

Suddenly the light turned on. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" John asked coming into the room.

"I'm going to kill Moriarty!" I exclaimed as I ran into the parlor. I found a woman waiting. She had blond hair that was cut short so it curled just beneath her ears. "John, I told you, I'm not going on cases anymore," I screamed at the woman

"No, no, Sherlock, um… this is Mary, I told you about her remember." John said coming up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh, hello Macy." I said before I started searching around the flat.

"Mary." John coughed.

"So, you are the great Sherlock Holmes that John tell me about." Mary smiled.

"Not anymore." I said. "John where is it?"

"Where is what?" John asked.

"Your gun."

"You are not going after Moriarty!" He snapped.

"I can't keeping going on, knowing that I let the man who killed Grace just walk away. "

"And you think that going and trying to kill Moriarty is going to bring Grace back, because it's not." John snapped.

"That's not why I want to kill him. I just need to do this John, please let me do this."

"What happens, if he kills you first?" Mary chimed in.

"Then I die." I said.

"So, you want to make Grace's death mean nothing."

"It didn't mean nothing!" I snapped.

"She died to protect you and John, but you would be completely willing to die, making her sacrifice mean nothing." Mary said as I stared at her. I wanted so bad to be angry, but she was right, and I knew it.

"Hang onto this one, John." I said as I slowly made my way back to my room.

I spent most days all alone. Most of the day, John was either at work or with Mary and when he was home I was in my room. The aloneness didn't bother me because most days I was in a drug induced haze.

One morning I woke up to find that John was still here.

"John?" I asked as I walked into the parlor. "What are you doing?"

"Merry Christmas." He said.

I took a moment to take everything in. The Christmas tree stood in the corner.

"Lestrade and Molly will be here soon, so will you please get dressed." John said.

"John, I don't want to see people." I replied.

"It's Christmas Sherlock, for one day you can be social."

I was practically forced to get dressed by John, as he shoved me into my room.

Mary arrived soon after I was dressed. She had a bag full of presents, which she placed underneath the tree.

"Good morning Sherlock." She smiled.

"Good morning Mary." I said as I looked at the boxes. Most of them were to John, and Mary, Molly and Lestrade, but I could see one at the bottom for me. Slowly I picked it up trying to decipher what it was. It was a rectangular shape and I could tell by the foam I could feel that whatever it was, was fragile.

"No peeking." Mary said as she grabbed the box from my hands. "You don't get to open your presents until everyone gets here."

"Fine," I huffed as I sat in my chair, arms folded across my chest . Closing my eyes, I imagined Grace sitting in my lap smiling as she opened her presents. I could feel her hands on mine.

"Sherlock," I heard someone say, I opened my eyes to see Lestrade and Molly standing together.

They sat together and I could see that there was something going on, but I was too distracted by thoughts of Grace to care.

"She should be here," I thought. The sadness started to set in. My eyes quickly darted to my hiding spot, where I knew my relief waited. But I knew I couldn't just grab cocaine out in front of Lestrade and especially not in front of John.

"Alright." Mary smiled. "We have some wine in the kitchen, and John's getting some snacks ready. Let's open our gifts."

Everyone was laughing as they opened their gifts. For one brief moment, I felt happy. I smiled and laughed with everyone else. For one brief moment, I forgot about my pain and I forgot about Grace.

"This one is to John, from Mary." I said as I handed a small box to John.

I could see a big smile appear on Mary's face as John opened the box and pulled out a key.

"It's a key to my apartment." She said.

John smiled as he pulled her in and kissed her.

I got a scarf, and a new magnify glass. John got some cardigans. Mrs. Hudson, who was with her sisters family, had gotten us each some money to spend.

I looked at the tree to find that there was one present left. Picking it up, I found that it was the one that I had picked up early. However, this time I say who it was from and I gasped about dropping it.

"What's wrong Sherlock?" John asked. "Who is it from?"

"Grace." I breathed my voice cracking.

"What!" John exclaimed.

"She had gotten it, before she died." Molly chimed in sadly. "She knew she couldn't hide it here, because you would have found it. So, she asked me to take care of it. I thought you still needed to have it, and I know Grace would want you to have it."

Slowly, my shaking hands opened the present, unwrapping the paper wanting to preserve it. As I looked at the present in my heart I could feel my heart break as tears started to form in my eyes.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It's a picture of Grace and me." I said picking the frame up. As I did the back fell off and I saw what was in it. "And tickets to Paris." I said my voice cracking as I stared at them.

"Sherlock." John said but I just tuned him out. I sat staring at the tickets and the picture as the world went on around me. John tried to shake me out of it, but after a while, he just gave up.

By the time I finally did look up, I found that Lestrade and Molly were gone, now it was just Mary and John.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"Sherlock, we have discussed this, it was…" John stated.

"Yes it is, she should be the one here not me, I should be dead not her!" I screamed.

"Sherlock Holmes! Don't you dare say that." John snapped.

Without saying another word, I stormed into my room the frame and tickets still in my hands. Angrily, I slammed the door throwing the tickets on the ground. Gently I set the picture next to my bed before I rushed over to another one of my hiding spots where I had hidden a bottle of scotch. Since I couldn't get to my drugs, I needed something to numb the pain.

"Sherlock," I heard someone knock on my door.

"Go away!" I snapped as I downed another swig.

"Sherlock, you need to talk about this. Don't bottle it all up."

"I'm fine." I collapsed onto the bed grasping the bottle in my hand tightly.

"Come on Sherlock, it's me, you don't have to do this, you can talk to me!" I heard John say.

"John, I'm fine, just leave me alone!" I screamed.

I got what I wanted. No one knocked on my door anymore, no one talked to me, I was left alone just as I wanted. My aloneness lasted for weeks although, John tried I kept pushing him away.

As the weeks went on I just stayed in my drug induced haze. Soon I couldn't even tell what day it was. But I didn't care. In my mind, I was safe I wasn't going to get hurt anymore if I was alone. Aloneness kept me safe.

John was with Mary almost every chance he had. I knew he wanted to go stay with her, but he was to afraid to leave me alone.

But everything changed when I woke up one morning. My drugs had worn off and as I looked at my phone. All the pain that had numbed these past few months hit me like a tidal wave. It was exactly one year from the day that Grace died. Slowly I closed my eyes the memories of that day, Grace's face as she cried, the way Moriarty had his hands on her, and the gunshot, especially the gun shot, rushed back into my mind.

I quickly ran to the parlor looking for my drugs. But as I reached my hiding spot I found that my bag was empty.

"No!" I cried out as I quickly pulled my phone out to call my supplier. Punching in the number, I just got an answering machine.

"She's dead Sherlock." I heard Moriarty's voice say mockingly. "And it's your fault."

"Stop!" I cried as I hit the floor.

"Sherlock, why couldn't you save me," I heard grace say.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"You failed Sherlock." Moriarty laughed.

Suddenly my head snapped up and I ran up the stairs to John room. I quickly tore my way through his room looking for his gun. I threw open one of his drawers and quickly pulled it out.

Do it Sherlock!" I heard Moriarty yell. "You'll be with Grace forever, isn't that what you want."

"Sherlock, don't" I could hear her voice say as I brought the gun up to my head and set it against my temple.

"I'm sorry," I said closing my eyes as I set my finger on the trigger.

Suddenly the gun was knocked out of my hands. "What in the hell do you think you are doing!" I opened my eyes to see John standing holding the gun wide eyed.

"John I…" I started quickly wiping the tears away. All of a sudden, John punched me.

"You selfish bastard!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked holding my now bloody nose.

"She was my sister!" He screamed. "You don't think I hurt too, Yes, I know you loved her and I'm sorry. But I loved her too and you don't see me trying to kill myself. Sherlock, I thought you were smarter than that. Do you realize how selfish you are being!"

"Selfish!" I yelled back. "When have I even done something selfish! Everything I ever do is to protect someone. I tried so hard to protect you and Grace and look how that turned out. I'm done trying to help people who are just going to end up being killed, I can't do it anymore! I'm giving up!" I screamed as I reached for his gun but he quickly jumped out of the way.

"What happened to the Sherlock I knew?" John asked. "The one who didn't care about anyone. The one who was too vain to even think about killing himself. The one that was smart!"

"There never was one, John! It was all an act so I would get hurt. But I fell in love, which was one thing I thought I would never do and so the act went away because I felt like I was safe. But when Grace died, she took me with her." I cried.

"Sherlock," John's voice was softer now. "I know it hurts, but you are never going to be able to move on if you don't try. Grace isn't coming back, but killing yourself isn't the answer. Let me get you help. Mary and I want to help if you would just let us.

"I don't need help!" I snapped.

"Sherlock, don't' be like this. I'm your friend just…"

"I don't have friends!" I screamed and I watched as John's face fell looking so hurt as my words sunk in. "Not anymore, you said you wondered where the old Sherlock went, well, here you go!" I threw my arms out to the side.

"Sherlock, that's not what…"

"Get out!" I screamed.

"What?" John asked staring blankly at me.

"You don't need to look out for me anymore! I know that's the only reason you are staying here, you feel as if you need to baby sit me. Go live with Mary, John, because I don't' need you anymore!" I yelled.

"Fine Sherlock, I'll go!" John yelled as he stormed out. As I heard the door shut, all the anger melted back into sadness. Slowly I crawled over to the window. I watched as a cab pulled away. I was finally alone, completely and utterly alone.

Grace


	3. Chapter 3

Grace

We just stood and stared at each other for a good long while before I saw Sherlock stare at my hand, which still held the empty bag.

"What did you do?" He snapped.

"Sherlock I…" I started when suddenly Sherlock charged at me. He dug his forearm into my throat as he pushed me into the wall.

"Where is it!" He screamed.

"I dumped it down the drain!" I tried my best to scream back. "Now put me down." I said but he continued to just stare at me angrily. "William, Sherlock, Scott, Holmes! Put. Me. Down!"

Slowly he backed up letting my feet touch the floor.

"Sherlock, what is wrong with you!" John screamed while I did my best to catch my breath.

"Grace, I'm sorry." Sherlock said as he tried to reach towards me but I flinched which stopped him. I didn't flinch because I was afraid of Sherlock, it had just become a reflex for me after living with Moriarty for two years.

"I'm sorry," I said reaching for Sherlock's hand but he quickly turned away and rushed to his room.

I turned to look at John when suddenly a load crash came from Sherlock's room. Sprinting to the room I threw the door open to find Sherlock laying on the floor unmoving.

"Sherlock!" I cried as I ran to him. He wasn't breathing. "John, what happened, what's wrong?" I asked as my shaking hand grabbed Sherlock's wrist looking for a pulse to my relief it was there, very faint, but there.

"It must be the cocaine." John said as he quickly pulled out his phone. "I'll call 911."

"Don't you dare die on me!" I cried as John tried to help Sherlock. "I have not gone to hell and back to come back to you, just to have you die!"

It felt like hours before the ambulance showed up. The next thing I knew I was riding in the ambulance while the paramedics worked to fix Sherlock. The whole rid there I did my best not to cry. What I really wanted to do was scream. Sherlock was dying and all I could do was sit.

"Miss, miss," I heard someone say and I looked up to see one of the paramedics staring at me. "Will you please tell e what happened."

"I don't really know, I have been gone for…" I took a deep breath, "a while. When I saw him, he looked high, like way high, but I didn't think anything was wrong, other than him being on drugs, until I heard him fall."

"Do you know what drugs he was taking?" He asked.

"We found cocaine in the flat, but I don't' know if he was taking anything else." I felt so useless. Suddenly the heart monitor flat lined.

My eyes darted around the ambulance watching as the paramedics rushed around.

"Sherlock!" I screamed grabbing his hand.

"Ma'am back up please, ma'am!" The paramedics screamed at me.

I slammed my back into the wall as I covered my ears as I kept screaming.

When we got to the hospital they rushed Sherlock into surgery leaving me alone waiting.

"Grace!" I heard someone call and I turned to find John running towards me. "How is he?" He asked and I flung myself into his arms.

"He flat lined in the ambulance." I cried.

"John!" I heard someone yell and I found a blonde haired women running towards us. "Are you ok?" She asked him

"Yeah." John sighed and suddenly the women looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!" She gasped pointing at me. "She's she's…" Suddenly she hugged me.

"Um..." I said.

"Grace this is Mary." John said.

"Oh, so you must be the women John has been dating."

I said and John gave me a confused look. "Mycroft," I replied. "I want to thank you for taking care of my brother while I have been away." I hugged her.

Suddenly a doctor came in. "Mrs. Holmes?" He asked.

"Here?" I said raising my hand and I saw John giving me a strangle look. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor said and I sighed. "He will need to go to rehab though."

"No," I replied.

"What?" John asked.

"Sherlock will not listen to some random person telling him to stop. I will help him. It's the only way to save him."

"Grace it could be dangerous, you saw what Sherlock did to you when he saw you. He's clearly not himself." John said.

"But I need to fix him, I'm the reason he is like this, so I need to be the one to fix him." I told John as I turned back to the doctor. "Can I go see him."

"Yes," The doctor nodded as he led me to Sherlock's room.

When we got in there I felt myself start to shake again. Sherlock was so pale and I watched as his chest slowly rose and fell. I rushed to his side grabbing his hand.

"If anything happens just push the button," the nurse said.

"Thank you." I said and I as she left I felt the cravings start to kick in again. My throat burned as it felt dry.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry," I chocked.

"Grace," Sherlock muttered and I gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm here, I'm back." I said.

For the next few hours I spend trying my best to distract myself from my burning throat and craving for a beautiful bottle Scotch or Vodka.

I was pacing around the room when I heard Sherlock stir. I rushed to his side.

"Sherlock?" I said grabbing his hand.

He turned and looked at me and I saw that his eyes were bloodshot. As he looked at me I saw his eyes fill with tears.

"No more." Sherlock cried.

"Sherlock?" I asked confused gripping his hand tighter.

"You're not real! You're not real!" He cried.

"Sherlock!" I screamed shaking him. "I'm here it's Grace."

"No you're dead and it was my fault." Sherlock screamed.

"Sherlock, stop!" I screamed placing my hand on his forehead. "It's me."

Slowly Sherlock looked at me and I could see his eyes light up.

"Grace?" He asked as he slowly placed his hand on my cheek.

I did my best not to flinch not wanting to upset him. "Oh my God!" He gasped pulling me into his arms. I sighed breathing in his sent finally I felt safe again. "But you were dead."

"I know I'm so sorry." I said and I tried my best to hold in my tears.

"You're here." He said running his hands through my hair.

"I'm here." I laughed as he wiped my tears away.

"And you're here to stay." He smiled.

"Sherlock I…" I started but when I saw his smile start to fade I quickly snuggled into his chest.

"Let's just get you better." I sighed.

"Wait, what happened." Sherlock asked and I could see the confusion in his eyes as they darted around the room.

"You overdosed. Why in the hell are you back on cocaine Sherlock!"

"How did you know it was cocaine?" He asked and suddenly his eyes went wide as he pushed me back looking at my neck. "Oh my God!" He gasped. "I remember, I'm so sorry."

"Sherlock, listen to me it was the drugs." I said grabbing his face in my hands. "But I'm going to help you Sherlock. I'm going to stay and help you." I said.

"I don't need help!" Sherlock snapped roughly grabbing my arms.

"Sherlock it's Grace." I said but he still held my arms tight.

"I don't have a problem!" He screamed.

"Ok, ok." I soothed finally breaking free. "Why don't you just sleep and I'll be back ok?" He nodded as he started to close his eyes.

"You're coming back right?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"Of course." I said.

As soon as I turned the corner, I started crying. This wasn't the Sherlock I had left two years ago. He was different, he was sad and angry. And he was broken because I broke him.

Slowly I made my way back to John.

"Oh my god!" I heard someone scream and I looked up to see Molly, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson staring at me. "You're alive!" Mrs. Hudson yelled as she ran towards me pulling me into her arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry." I cried hugging her. "I'm so sorry.

"We missed you so much deary." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Grace," Lestrade gasped pulling me into his arms. "Thank God you're here maybe now we can get Sherlock back,"

I tried my best smile when suddenly I saw Molly.

"Molly, I'm going to need your help. Sherlock is bad and I'm going to need your help to fix him." I asked and I could feel the lump start to form in my throat again.

"Of course, anything." She sighed and I watched as Lestrade wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm here to see my brother." I heard someone say, and I turned to find Mycroft standing behind me. He didn't have any emotion on his face but I could see that his eyes were full of worry.

"Sure," I said rushing down the hallway turning around everyone once and a while to make sure Mycroft was still behind me. When we finally reach Sherlock's room I stopped turning around to look at Mycroft.

I opened my mouth to speak but I quickly closed it when I saw the look he was given me.

"Mrs. Holmes?" He asked.

"It was the only way I knew that they would let me see him." I sighed. "Now listen, I need to talk to you about…"

"How is he?" Mycroft asked.

"No Sherlock." I said. "Mycroft please I need to ta…"

"I need to see him." Mycroft said trying to push past me. I had never seen Mycroft so worried about Sherlock.

"I know Mycroft, and I know that I have no right to keep you from your brother but please, I need to talk to you!" I yelled.

"Alright Grace, I'm listening." My croft said leaning on his umbrella.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I'm not staying."

"What!" He gasped. "You can't! Look what it did to Sherlock when you left. You can't put him through that again. "

"But this time will be different this time, he will know I'm not dead. I just can't stay here." I cried.

"Why Grace, there is nothing stopping you, Moriarty is dead, I made sure of that. What other reason do you have to not stay." Mycroft said.

"Look at your brother." I said pointing in the window. "He is like that because of me. He si broken and hurt because of me."

"Grace," Mycroft sighed. "I told you its your fault."

"No Mycroft it is! You were right I am his biggest distraction and look what happened. Sherlock and I have become so involved that we cannot live without the other. Our love is poisonous, that's why I must leave. I will stay until Sherlock is back to normal but then I will go. " I cried tears streaming down my face.

"Grace, he isn't going to let you leave and even if you do leave, do you think he won't come after you?" Mycroft snapped.

"That's why I need your help. I need you to find me somewhere where Sherlock can never find me." I begged.

"You are asking me to betray my brothers trust." Mycroft said not looking at me.

"T keep Sherlock safe, yes. What do you say?" I asked.

"I think we should talk about this later for my brother's has woken up." Mycroft said.

I turned to see Sherlock sitting up smiling at me.

"Do you want to see him?" I asked Mycroft when I saw him starting to leave.

"No, no. I think I'm the last person he wants to see right now." He said and I was about to protest when he quickly walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so sorry for being gone for so long, I have had a lot going on. BUT IM BACK! Please comment and tell me what you think of the new update and tell me what you think of the whole series. I have big plans for this series. Tell me what you think. I love you all!

I sighed, wiping my tears away before walked into Sherlock's room.

"Was that Mycroft?" He asked still smiling.

"Yeah, he said he had to go." I said looking at him. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"You're here." He smiled grabbing my hand.

"I'm here." I said trying to smile but my voice cracked?" He asked.

"Sherlock we can talk about that later. Right now, we need to talk about you. Tell me what happened when I was gone." I said holding his hand a little tighter as I watched as his eyes looked sad.

" I don't remember much." He said. "I wasn't on drugs for a while, after you were gone I tried my best to cope. But I kept having dreams about you. I dreamed about holding you again, about kissing you again but every dream ended the same. As soon as I would hold you in my arms again, you would always say the same thing. You kept asking me why I didn't save you. Then you were shot and I held you and it was like you were dying all over again." His words broke my heart. "You kept asking me to save you and I …" His voice cracked. "I couldn't' and then you died in my arms. Every time I closed my eyes, that was what I saw. You dead and bleeding and I knew there was nothing I could do. I couldn't take cases because every time I left the flat I saw you. Grace the drugs were the only way I could forget you so I could stop hurting, I need them." He said and suddenly his grip on my hand grew tighter.

"Need?" I asked noticing that the verb he had used was not past tense.

"I need my drugs, Grace." He growled.  
"No Sherlock, you don't because I'm back so you won't hurt anymore." I smiled kissing his forehead.

"Grace," Sherlock asked his grip finally loosing.

"Yes?"

"Tell me this isn't just a dream, tell me that you are really here and you aren't going to leave me again."

"I'm here, I'm real, and I'm not going to leave you." I lied and as Sherlock pulled me into his arms, I could feel my throat start to burn. I needed a drink and I need it now.

The hospital wasn't exactly stocked with a lovely array of alcohol for my pleasure and I didn't dare leave Sherlock's side but I knew that the tea that John had brought me was not going to settle my cravings.

We stayed in the hospital for another 2 days so the doctors could run some tests. The whole time I never left Sherlock's side. We talked most of the day. We talked about Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, John, Mary, and every once and a while I managed to get Sherlock to talk about himself. However every time he tried to get me to talk about what had happened the past two years, I quickly changed the subject not willing to talk about what happened, especially not with Sherlock.

When he slept I usually just sat next to him watching his chest rise and fall feeling comfort in watching him breath. I didn't dare sleep because I knew the nightmare that awaited me. I could still hear Moriarty's voice taunting me saying, "You will never be free."

One night I had found a napkin on one of the tables in Sherlock's room. Quickly I began doodling not completely sure as to what I was drawing. When Sherlock woke up the next morning, I looked down to my horror to find that I had written "I am not free," on every single inch of the napkin. I quickly crumbled it up and threw it away.

When it was finally time that Sherlock could go home, John showed up and we took him back to the flat.

We took him to his room, although he protested so he could rest. After we laid him on the bed, John left heading to the parlor leaving me alone. I walked around the room, the memories coming back to me. Suddenly I saw a picture frame on his bedside table. Slowly I picked it up to find that it was the picture Mrs. Hudson had taken of Sherlock and me before we went to the party at the museum. My hands shook as I slowly picked it up.

"It's been so long since that picture was taken." Sherlock said gesturing for me to sit by him. I slowly sat on the bed still holding the picture.

"Two years." I sighed. "We have both changed."

"You haven't changed." Sherlock said looking at me with such love in his eyes.

I quickly started breathing deeply as the burning in my throat became unbearable.

"Grace, I need to talk to you," John called.

I started to stand when Sherlock grabbed my hand.

"Come back," He said.

"Of course." I smiled as I left the room. "I need a drink." I exclaimed walking into the kitchen throwing the fridge open.

"Grace." John said as I began rampaging through the fridge. "I need to talk to you." He said as I quickly grabbed the bottle throwing off the lid.

"Ok?" I said pulling out a glass. "Want some? I asked and he nodded.

"Grace, where have you been?" He asked me as I handed him the glass

"John I…" I started.

"No, I was giving you some time with the whole Sherlock thing, but you need to explain. The doctor told us you were dead. What happened?" He asked.

I took a giant gulp of my drink before I started to speak.

"I can't talk about all of it." I breathed deeply. "But I will try to give you an explanation." I took another drink. "The plan was never for me to die. The plan was that I was going to go live with Moriarty in exchange for you and Sherlock's safety. Moriarty was going to shoot me in the stomach so that I would survive longer but it would still be plausible for me to die due to the loss of blood. He knew that Sherlock would do his best to save me and take me to the nearest hospital where Moriarty had planted a doctor who was working for him. The doctor was instructed to tell you that I was dead while really they were fixing me in the back. After I was better Moriarty took me to this huge house and…" I couldn't breathe so I took another large drink, finish the glass and poured another glassful.

"Did he, hurt you?" John asked.

I covered my hand with my mouth feeling nauseous.

"Grace!" John gasped grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I can't talk about it because if I do I have to remember."

"Alright." He said rubbing his hand on my back. "Can you tell me how you got away. "Is Moriarty still after you?"

"No, no, we don't need to worry about Moriarty anymore." I sighed. "He's dead."

"What!" John gasped.

"Mycroft found me and he shot Moriarty in the head." I said.

"That's great!" John exclaimed hugging me. "That means you don't' have to worry anymore you can stay with us."

"John." I sighed, "I'm not staying." I said lowering my voice.

"What do you mean you aren't staying?" He asked.

"I mean as soon as Sherlock gets better, I'm leaving and I'm not going to come back." I said taking another drink.

"Why!" He exclaimed.

"Shh," I said. "It is way too dangerous for Sherlock, for us, to get as close as we were. WE both believe that we cannot live without the other, and it's just a matter of time before something bad happens to us. I can't deal with that, and I can't do that to Sherlock, not again."

"Grace, you two can't be apart. Look what happened to Sherlock while you have been away. The drugs aren't even the worst of it, he tried to kill himself." John exclaimed.

"What!" I yelled and I could feel my heart break and I quickly downed the rest of my glass trying to numb how horrible I felt.

"I found him one day holding my gun up to his head. Now you can't leave, you can't hurt him like that." John said.

I couldn't even say anything, I just stared at my empty cup.

"Grace, I can't make you stay, but please think about what leaving would do, to not only Sherlock, but to you." John sighed when suddenly his phone rang. "It's Mary," He said. "I need to get to work," I can stay if you need me."

"No, no I'm find, just go," I said setting down my empty cup.

"Ok, I'll be back after work to check on you." He hugged me as he left.

As soon as I head the door shut I quickly grabbed the bottle and began drinking it.

"You're leaving." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Sherlock his eyes filled with tears.

"Sherlock I…" I started but my hands were shaking so badly that the bottle slipped from my hands shattering on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock

"Come back," I said looking at Grace afraid that I wasn't going to see her again.

"Of course." She smiled as she left.

I laid in bed my head pounding, it had been 3 days since I had had any cocaine. It was the longest I had gone without it for the past year. Quickly I reached over for my stash of alcohol but then I remember that I had finished it a week ago. Groaning I placed my hands on my head. I had started to drift off to sleep when suddenly I heard someone yell.

"What!" I heard the voice yell.

I tried to get up but I stood up too quickly and I fell back on the bed.

"Grace." I said quickly as I slowly stood up holding my head. I opened the door to see John and Grace standing in the parlor. I made my way towards them, I had snuck into the side hallway going to head into the parlor when I heard Grace speak.

"John," She sighed. "I'm not staying." She said and I stopped.

"No," I whispered.

"What do you mean you aren't staying?" John asked.

"I mean, as soon as Sherlock gets better, I'm leaving and I'm not going to come back." Grace said and slowly I slid to the ground placing my head on my knees. For a while, I just tuned out the world as I sat rocking back and forth.

"I can't lose her, not again." I thought. "She promised." I whispered.

Slowly I watched as John came into the hall. He looked at me and his eyes softened as he opened his mouth to speak. I quickly shook my head and he nodded as he went down the stairs. I stood up and headed towards the parlor. Grace was standing facing the kitchen she had a bottle of scotch and I watched as she drank the whole bottle.

"You're leaving." I said tears in my eyes and I watched as she turned around to look at me.

"Sherlock I…" She started the bottle slipping from her hands and it shattered on the floor. She bent down to pick the pieces up.

"Stop!" I screamed and she quickly stood up staring at me. "Your leaving!"

"Sherlock please let me…" She started.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave again. You promised!" I screamed. She ran towards me, but I quickly stepped back. "I died when you left! But you are just willing to do it again!" I watched the tears stream down Grace's face. "How dare you!"

"How dare I!" She screamed back. "If our roles were reversed, you would be doing the exact same thing to keep me safe!" I went through living hell to keep you and john safe and I come back to find that you tried to kill yourself. Why in the hell would you do something so idiotic."

"I couldn't stand the thought of living without you. And I would never leave you, not in the way you did to me. Now you are going to leave again. You are a selfish bitch!" I screamed and I watched as her jaw fell open.

"Bastard!" Grace screamed.

I brought my hand back as if to hit Grace but before I could, she collapsed to the floor pulling her arms over her head. "Please Moriarty stop!" She gasped.

Slowly my rage melted and I suddenly looked down at Grace who was screaming.

"Please no!" she screamed. "Moriarty!"

"Grace, I'm sorry." I reached down to help her but she quickly started screaming again. "Grace it's Sherlock." I panicked. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Suddenly Grace sprang up and threw herself into my arms.

"Don't let him hurt me anymore," She cried.

"I won't, I promise." I ran my fingers through her hair. From that moment, I promised myself that I would never touch drugs or alcohol again.

Suddenly Grace's whole body tensed up and she backed up looking at me. "I'm sorry." She said wiping the tears away.

"What happened." I asked her. "What happened with Moriarty."

I watched as Grace's eyes darted around the room, no longer looking at me. "I'm going to clean up this broken glass and you are going back to bed."

"Grace I…" I started.

"Go," She snapped tears in her eyes.

I nodded heading to my room slowly shutting the door. However instead of going to bed, I frantically began searching around pulling out bag after bag of cocaine from my hiding spots. Once I had found all of them from my room. I headed out to the kitchen. Grace wasn't cleaning up the glass but I wasn't worried I assumed she had gone out to get food or clothes. I threw the bags from the room onto the kitchen table and did the same with all the ones from the kitchen and parlor. I then headed up to grab the ones I had planted in John's room. When I opened the door, I found Grace sitting on the bed with her head in her hands sobbing.

"Grace," I sighed sadly. The sight of her crying broke my heart.

Her head snapped up as he looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly wiping away her tears.

" I want to show you something." I said holding out my hand for her to grab.

"Sherlock," She sighed.

"Please,"

Slowly she took my hand and I led her downstairs to the kitchen. When she saw the table she gasped placing her hand over her mouth.

"Wait right here," I said as I rushed upstairs.

I quickly grabbed the two bags that were in John's room and headed back down stairs and threw them on the table in from of Grace.

"This is the only way I thought to cope." I told her "But I'm done, I'm not going to touch it ever again. I've see what person it has made me become, someone who reminds you of Moriarty, and that is not a person I want to be. So I am quitting cold turkey, no more" I said and I watched as Grace's eyes filled with tears but a smile appeared on her face.

"It's not going to be easy." She said grabbing my hand.

"I like a challenge." I laughed and I watched as Grace tired to hid her own laugh.

"You have to promise me something." I said and she quickly let go of my hand.

"Sherlock, I can't promise you that I am going to stay." She sighed.

"NO, I know you can't, but what I want you to promise me, that before you leave, if you leave, you will tell me what happened with Moriarty." I said.

"Sherlock…" She started and I could hear her breathing start to become rapid.

"Please," I said grabbing her hand again.

"Alright, Sherlock, I promise, I will tell you." She said and I slowly pulled her in for a hug, not wanting to scare her again.

I had been through withdrawal before, the first time I had overdosed on cocaine, so I knew what to expect. However, I think it scared the living day light out of Grace.

"Sherlock, I don't know what to do." She said panicking when she found me one morning on the floor holding my head. I felt that I had been hit by a bus, twice.

"You can't do anything." I groaned. "Just sit here with me, please." I begged.

Slowly she sat down and held me so my head was in her lap. We sat there for a while grace talking to me. I didn't say anything back, my head was throbbing so much I couldn't even make complete thoughts.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She said running her fingers though my hair.

"No," I groaned.

"Yes, if I hadn't come here in the first place to warn you about Moriarty, we would have never met and you wouldn't be like this." She cried.

"Grace, I don't regret a single moment of the life I had with you." I said softly. "I love you." I heard her gasp and I looked up to see tears streaming down her face.

"I'll go get you some food, here let's get you back to bed." She said and she helped me up.

"She quickly left looking back at me with such sadness in her eyes before she shut the door.

I spent the rest of the day, the same as I had every other day. Laying in bed with an excruciating headache longing for Grace to come talk to me.

Sorry guys i know it has been forever but i will be posting more soon! Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock

As the days went on her visits became fewer and fewer. It came to the point where she would only come to bring me food. I wasn't hurt by her distance. Moriarty had done something terrible to her. She was terrified of everything. She was like on abused puppy. She cried at every little sound. She winced whenever I moved my hand. I could see the pain in her face. The bruises shown through the make-up she tried to hide them with. I longed to know what had happened, but I knew better than anyone as to what memories, especially painful ones, could do to a person. So I knew I would have to wait until she was ready.

Nights were what I feared the most for when I slept, nightmares plagued me, worse than I had ever had before.

_"Grace!" I screamed running through the flat. My heart pounding faster and faster as I threw open each door to find the room empty. I suddenly stepped into the hallway towards my room. The hallway was covered in blood, it covered the floor and dripped down the walls. _

_ "Grace!"I yelled franticly as I ran down the hall. As I grabbed the door handle. I found it wet. As I looked at my hand, I found it covered in blood. As I threw open the door I found Grace lying on my bed surrounded by blood, her wrists slit, a bloody glass shard in her hand. "No!" I cried running to her, picking her limp body in my arms. "I just got you back," I cried out as I looked up to find a note written on the wall in blood. _

_ "Moriarty won!" Was all it said. _

_ "Grace!" I screamed pulling her body closer to mine. _

I woke up in a hot sweat to find my room dark. I looked down to find bloody sheets wrapped around me and blood covering my hands. "No!" I cried, "No, no."

"Sherlock," I heard someone scream and the lights turned on.

"Grace!" I screamed.

"Sherlock, I'm here!" She cried throwing her arms around me.

"The blood," I cried.

"What blood?" Grace asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Your blood, it's everywhere, you were dead, you killed yourself." I gasped but when I looked at my hands, I found no blood on them. "But you were dead, you slit you wrists and on the wall you wrote, 'Moriarty won,' in your blood." I pointed at the wall, but I found nothing there either.

"Sherlock, it was just a dream, everything's fine. I'm fine." She said grabbing my hand.

Quickly I pushed up her sleeve.

"Sherlock!" She gasped as I looked at her arm. Her arm was covered in bruises. Each bruise was a darker color than the others were. I could tell that some were more recent than others were. As I looked at each of the bruises, the rage inside me built. The one that pushed me over the edge was the bruise on her wrist. It wrapped all the way around her wrists and I could see the outline of fingers within the bruise.

"What did Moriarty do to you?" I gasped running my finger over the bruise gently.

"Sherlock, I can't," Grace said ripping her hand away and quickly pulled down her sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I should have looked for you. Instead I stayed here in my own selfish darkness. While you were getting hurt by Moriarty." I said placing my hand on her cheek.

"You were never suppose to come after me." She said placing her hand on mine. "That's why I had to die. Moriarty knew that if I was alive, you would have never let me go."

"But he knew if I believed you were dead, I would completely give up hope," I sighed sadly.

"That is why his plan worked flawlessly and, if it weren't for your brother I would still be with Moriarty."

The reminded me that I had to do something to repay Mycroft. "Will you ever let me back into your heart?" I asked her and I watched as she backed up.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Moriarty did something to you, and now you have a shield up like the one I once had. And I fear that I will never be able to get through it," I said sadly.

"Sherlock, for the past two years, you are the only person I could think of and it killed me." Grace said tears in her eyes. "I lo…" She started but suddenly she covered her mouth. "I'll go get you some water." Grace said quickly running out of the room.

"Grace!" I called but she was already gone.

There was something terribly wrong with Grace. Not only was her shield so well built, I could smell alcohol on her breath, which terrified me.

"Sherlock," Grace said as she rushed into the room shutting the door behind her. Her eyes were wide and I could see how bad she was shaking .

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly sitting up.

"There's a man who wants to speak to you," Grace said her voice sounding small.

"Ok?" I said a little confused, "Is it a client?"

Grace quickly shook her head and I could see how terrified she was.

"Do you know him?" I asked hoping for answers but as Grace shook her head again I was even more confused.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door and Grace nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Miss Watson, he does not like to be kept waiting." A man's voice said.

I looked at Grace who I could tell was holding her breath. I nodded and she rushed to my side as I threw my arm over her shoulder as we slowly walked into the parlor.

"Ah Mr. Holmes," A man said. He had blond hair but he was balding. His small glasses sat on his pointed nose. As soon as I saw him, I recognized him immediately, Charles Augustus Magnusson, the rat of a criminal. He was a blackmailer who made his living off manipulating others. He was worse than Moriarty, or at least he was when I first heard of him over 2 years ago. Moriarty at least followed rules, ones that he set, but at least he followed them. Charles did what he wanted when he wanted. I gripped Grace's shoulder and she turned to look at me fear in her eyes. "It looks as if Miss Watson here has miraculously been resurrected." Charles smiled wickedly at Grace.

"What do you want Charles!" I snapped as I slowly moved my arm from over Grace's shoulder to around her waist protectively.

"I heard you were under the weather and I just came to see if you were getting any better." He said as he sat in my chair.

Grace and I just stood staring at Charles not sure what to say.

"Oh come now, one of you must have something to say to me. I know Grace has something to get off her chest." He sneered.

Grace tensed up and I looked at her to see her eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Grace quickly looked at me shaking her head.

"Oh," Charles smiled. "She hasn't told you."

"Hasn't told me what?" I asked a little upset.

"She hasn't told you why she is covered in all these bruises or why she flinches at every sound or small movement you make. Or why she has become so distant from you. Do you not wonder what happened when she was with Moriarty? Because to me it is pretty obvious, your deduction skills must be slipping." Charles said smiling.

I looked at Grace who was staring at the ground.

"Well, I guess I better leave you two to talk about…" He paused, "things." He quickly got up. "I will se e you later Mr. Holmes." I glared at him as he came over and grabbed Grace's hand, "Miss Watson." He kissed her hand. He snapped his fingers and left. One of his men quietly walked over and set a bag on the table and left. It took me but only a second to realize what the white powder in the bag was.

My eyes widened as I started towards it.

"Sherlock stop!" Grace said trying to stop me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and Grace quickly backed up. I rushed over and grabbed the bag, taking it to the kitchen and dumping it's contains down the drain.

"I'm sorry Sherlock." Grace cried.

"How does Charles Augustus Magnusson know about you and what happened with Moriarty but yet I don't !" I yelled.

"I don't know, I don't know," She said shaking her head.

"Grace look at me." I said grabbing her shoulders. "Please tell me what happened with Moriarty.

"I can't!" She screamed, "Can't you understand that I can't, I can't." She cried collapsing to the floor.

"Grace," I said sitting next to her.

"Just give me time." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

I sighed softly as my pounding headache came back again.

"I'm sorry," I said and I kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get you back to bed." Grace said helping me up.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace

I hadn't slept since we had brought Sherlock back from the hospital. So after Charles had left I helped Sherlock back to his room. I quietly went to the couch and fell asleep.

_"Grace," Sherlock said as he stepped into the light. _

_ "Sherlock!" I cried as I turned towards him. _

_ "Grace," Another voice said and I turned towards it to find Moriarty standing in the other light. _

_ "No!" I cried turning back to Sherlock. _

_ "You love him don't you," Sherlock said pointing to Moriarty. _

_ "What!" I gasped, "No!" _

_ "Grace," Moriarty said again but I didn't even turn around. _

_ "Sherlock, I don't love him, I love you!" I screamed. _

_ "Grace," Moriarty teased. _

_ "Sherlock," I said ignoring Moriarty. "Please believe m…" I started when suddenly I heard a baby cry. I froze my eyes wide as I stopped breathing. Slowly I turned around looking at the baby in Moriarty's arms. _

_ "James," I gasped. _

_ "Gracie," Moriarty said mockingly as he slowly brought one of his hands up and snapped the baby's neck. _

_ "No!" I screamed. _

Suddenly I woke up. I looked around to find that I was still in the parlor of the flat. Slowly I pulled my knees to my chest and I started sobbing.

All of the memories of the past two year hit me at once; all of the days that I spent searching through the house, and all the nights. I remembered how in love with James I was and how excited we were when I found out I was pregnant. However, most of all I remembered seeing that frail little body on the floor, not moving. The body of my dead baby boy.

"Grace, what's wrong?" I heard someone say and my head snapped up to see Mary standing in front of me.

"I loved him," I cried again.

"Who," Mary asked sitting next to me.

"Moriarty." I gasped and then I told her. I told her everything I don't know why I did, there was just something about Mary that made me feel like I could trust her. After I had told her, she didn't say a word, she just pulled me into her arms and let me cry.

"Have you told Sherlock?" She asked me after a while.

"No," I sniffed. "I can't, he'll hate me."

"Grace, he won't hate you, that man worships the ground you walk on. Sherlock loves you." She said.

"I don't deserve his love anymore." I cried.

"Grace Watson, don't you dare say that." Mary said.

"Grace," I heard Sherlock say and I quickly stood up wiping away the tears.

"What are you doing up…" I started when Sherlock came down the hallway and pulled me into his arm. I laughed as he picked me up.

"God you are so beautiful." He gasped as he pressed his lips against mine.

Shocked at first it took me a moment before I finally melted into his arms. As we continued kissing it felt as though the past two years had never happened and that Sherlock and I had never been apart.

But suddenly I heard a baby cry and I quickly broke away. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine," He whispered back wrapping his arm around my waist. "Well hello Mary, and to what do we owe the pleasure." Sherlock asked.

"John's working late and he just wanted me to come check and see how you are feeling.

"Much better." Sherlock smiled.

"Well that's good, well then I best be off." Mary smiled.

"I'll get the door for you." I said quickly leaving Sherlock's side and following Mary downstairs.

"Thank you so much." I said hugging her as we reached the front door.

"For what?" She asked.

"For listening," I replied.

"Oh anytime, I'm serious about that, if you need anything you just call okay," She said.

I nodded as I opened the door.

"Oh and one more thing Grace." Mary said, "You need to tell Sherlock."

I looked at her and nodded. "I will." I said and she slowly walked away.

As I closed the door I turned around looking at the stairs. I was absolutely terrified, Sherlock was better, and, not that I wasn't extremely happy that he was, I knew that the minute he saves me he would know everything.

"Grace," He called and his voice said shivers down my spine.

I took a deep breath as I slowly walked up the stairs. When I got to the parlor I found Sherlock standing in his coat and scarf.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was thinking about heading down to see Lestrade. It's been two years they probably haven't solved a single case." He smiled.

"The old Sherlock is back." I thought smiling.

"You are coming right." He said.

I opened my mouth to say no, I knew this was a good chance to leave, but my mouth clearly had other plans.

"Yes," I said and watched as Sherlock's face lit up.

"Good," he said and he turned to the stairs.

"Sherlock." I said and the next thing I knew I was grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him into me.

"Grace, what are you…" He started when I placed my lips on his. My heart fluttered as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Grace," Sherlock moaned as he slowly pushed me into the wall.

I ran my fingers through his hair as I felt my knees buckled and I melted into Sherlock's embrace.

"I love you." I said as Sherlock kissed my neck.

"Gracie!" I heard someone yell, my head snapped to the side, and I saw him. Moriarty standing there staring at me. "Hello Grace," Moriarty smiled.

"No, no."I cried.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked, but I couldn't stop screaming.

"You better stop screaming or Sherlock might lock you up in the loony bin." Moriarty laughed.

"He's found me. I'll never be free." I screamed pointing at Moriarty.

"Grace, there's no one there." Sherlock said.

Suddenly Sherlock disappeared and Moriarty was standing in front of me.

"No!" I started to scream but I was silenced when Moriarty wrapped his hands around my neck.

I gasped for air grabbing at his hands trying to pull them off. I could feel my consciousness fading away as I closed my eyes.

"Grace stop!" Someone said trying to grab my hands.

I opened my eyes to find Moriarty gone and Sherlock standing in front of me again. However I could still feel hands on my neck.

"Grace, let's go." He said pulling my hands away and as soon as he did it, I gasped for air. "Look at me." He grabbed my chin gently titling my head up so I was looking at him.

"He's never going to let me be free," I cried.

"Grace, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore." Sherlock said.

"Have you forgotten about us?" I heard someone say and I knew it was Moriarty. "Have you forgotten how in love we were."

"No!" I cried placing my hands over my ears.

"Grace, it's ok," Sherlock said pulling me into his arms. Quickly I shoved him away standing in the middle of the room.

"You loved me!" Moriarty screamed and suddenly I saw him standing in front of me holding a bat.

I cried out in pain as I hit the floor. Every bruise on my body burned as it felt as if they were being made all over again.

"Grace!" Sherlock yelled as he ran over to my side.

I screamed again as I grabbed my ribs feeling them break again.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the panic in Sherlock's voice. "Please what do you need me to do." I kept screaming and slowly I felt Sherlock lift my shirt slightly. "Oh God," He gasped as he saw the bruises. When he gently placed his hand on my ribs all the pain went away and I stopped screaming. "God Grace," He said pulling me into his arms. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, I'm okay." I said trying to get up but he still held me.

"You are not ok." He said, "Where else did Moriarty hurt you."

"Sherlock…" I started.

"No Grace, show me." He snapped.

I took a deep breath as I nodded. "It's not pretty." I sighed as I slowly rolled up my sleeves and pant legs.

"Grace," Sherlock said as he slowly placed his hand on my leg looking me up and down.

"There's more." I said lifting my shirt to show my ribs and stomach.

Sherlock didn't even say anything, he just slowly stood up and turned towards the kitchen.

"I told you it wasn't pretty," I said my voice cracking as I stood up rolling my sleeves down and my pant legs and my shirt.

I t was silent for a while before Sherlock turned back to look at me. He had tears in his eyes as he slowly spoke. "What else did he do?" Sherlock asked.

I knew exactly what he meant but I couldn't get the words out to tell him.

"Did he r…" He started but I didn't want him to finish.

Slowly I nodded and I watched as Sherlock's eye stared at me.

Quickly I looked at the ground wrapping my arms around myself as tears streamed down my face.

"Grace," Sherlock said pulling me into his arms. "Is this why you have been so distant. Were you afraid that finding out what happened with Moriarty would charge the way I feel about you?"

"Sherlock…" I started thinking maybe now was a good time to tell him the rest of the story. However when I tried, the words caught in my throat. "Yes," I lied baring my head in his chest.

"Grace, I love you," Sherlock said leaning into kiss me.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a disheveled man burst into the apartment.

"Mr. Holmes, I need your help." The man gasped.

After he had caught his breath he quickly told us his story. His name was Sam Standfall.

"And why do you need my help." Sherlock asked.

"Grace is in danger." Sam gasped.

"What!" We both gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherlock**

"Grace is in danger," Sam said.

"What?" Grace and I gasped.

"A man is searching for her," He said.

"Who? And how do you know this?" I asked and suddenly I watched as the man reached in his coat.

"Because I work for him." The man smiled pulling out a gun.

Quickly I threw Grace behind me as the man pointed the gun at my face.

"You should just let me kill her now," Sam said. "He will just end up killing her anyway. But he'll make it slow and painful. I'll make it quick."

"Over my dead body." I said and I heard the gun click as he cocked it.

"Wait," Grace said and suddenly she was in front of me knocking the gun out of Sam's hand flipping it into her own so the gun was now pointed at Sam.

"Who is after me?" She snapped but the man just laughed, "Tell me!" She screamed again slamming Sam into the wall.

"If you kill me you'll never know who is after you." Sam laughed.

"Who said I was going to kill you." Grace said and suddenly she pointed the gun at Sam's shoulder and fined.

He cried out in pain as he hit the ground holding his shoulder. "What the hell!" He screamed.

Grace kneeled down so she was eye level with his. I had never seen this side to Grace, it was dark and malicious, something she must have picked up from Moriarty. "Tell me who is after me or else…" She started as she pointed the gun at Sam's other shoulder.

"No, no!" He screamed. "I'll tell you. You met him before; he attached you when you were with Moriarty.

I heard Grace gasp.

"Wait what!" I yelled.

"My employer found Grace and Moriarty in…" Suddenly Grace shot Sam again in the same shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" He screamed.

"Grace?" I asked but she still held the gun pointing at Sam.

"Don't speak unless I ask you a question. Got it!" She snapped and Sam quickly nodded. "Now, why is he coming after me what did I do?"

"He was looking for something, something that Moriarty had that my employer desperately wants. And he believes you are now in procession of tha said item." Sam said.

"What makes him think Grace would…" I started but Grace quickly interrupted me.

"What is the item?" Grace asked.

"I don't' know." Sam said.

"Really, you sure about that?" Grace smiled as she placed the gun on Sam's knee cap.

"I don't know!" She screamed.

"Grace stop, he doesn't know!" I said Grace was starting to worry me.

"What is his plan!" She screamed.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"I'm so sick of your shit! What is his plan!" She screamed moving the gun to in front of Sam's crotch.

"Jesus Christ, I don't' know!" Sam screamed.

"Grace enough!" I screamed knocking the gun out of her hands.

"Sherlock!" She yelled turning back to me.

Suddenly Sam came up behind Grace wrapping his arm around her neck placing the gun against the side of her head.

I froze as I watched as Sam winced. He was using his injured arm to hold the gun against her head and I could see how much it was hurting him.

"Ha, no what are you going to do you crazy bitch!" Sam laughed. "I tried to give you an easy death, but you had to be crazy, so I'm taking yo to him. We'll see how fiery you are after he gets done with you."

"Sam you don't' want to do this." I snapped.

"Oh trust me I do." He said as he slowly backed up to the stairs .

"I will kill you if you hurt her." I said.

"I'm doing you a favor Sherlock, this bitch is completely mental. She's like a ticking bomb, soon she'll just explode." Sam said. "Now if I hear you come down the stairs, I'll shoot her." He slowly made his way down the stairs. I stood still until I heard the door open and close. Quickly I rushed down the stairs and threw the door open rushing outside.

"God, what did I tell you." Sam said turning around Grace still in his arms.

"Let her go!" I screamed.

"Sherlock, why couldn't you just let her go, now she is going to die painfully, are you prepared to lose her again." Sam said slowly backing up towards the road.

As he stepped off the edge of the sidewalk, he fell into the street taking Grace with him. It felt as if the world slowed as they hit the ground. My head snapped to the side as I saw a car barreling right towards Sam and Grace.

"No!" I screamed as I quickly grabbed Grace pulling her into my arms.

Sam looked the car and I heard the horn blast before the car hit him his bones crunching as he flew over the car then landed back on the street.

Grace tried to turn around but I held onto her tightly. I held onto Grace the whole time until the police showed up.

"Sherlock!" She finally said pushing away. "I'm fine." She sa9id and I kissed her. She quickly pushed me away from the flat.

"We can't talk to the cops, we just need to go now." She said and the next thing I knew we were in a dead sprint.

"Grace, where are we going?" I yelled as I could hear the police yelling at us from behind.

"We need to see your brother!" She screamed back.

We continued running for a couple blocks, shaking most of the cops that had followed us.

We had shaken the last of them by jumping a fence and hoping into a cab. Then we headed towards Mycroft's.

"Why are we going to go see my brother Grace?" I asked but Grace just stayed silent as she looked out the window her hands gripping her legs. "Grace?" I grabbed her hands.

"Oh Sherlock," She cried as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I slowly put my arm around her pulling her closer.

"We have to go back." She cried and her sobs had become so violent that her whole body was shaking.

"Go where Grace?" I asked completely confused. "Back to the flat?"

"No, no," She responded as she looked up at me. "We have to go back to the house," she took a deep breath. "The house where Moriarty held me." She gasped.

I froze as I stared back at her. "No!" I finally yelled. "Stop the cab."

"Sherlock we have to we…"She started as the cab slowly started to stop.

"No, Grace I am not taking you back there, you will never go back there." I snapped.

"Listen to me, if this man wants something that he believes Moriarty gave me, then it's going to be in that house." She said. "I don't want to go back, but if this is going to stop the man coming after me then that's what I will do."

"Grace!" I started.

"No if this is the only way I can get back to a normal life then I will do whatever it takes." Her sobs had calmed down as she stared back out the window.

"Alright, but if you start seeing Moriarty again or something triggers memories that are to much we will leave." I started but she just nodded still staring out the window.

"Where are we going or are you getting out?" The cabbie asked.

I quickly gave him the address before I reached my arm over to Grace and pulled her close.

By the time we reached Mycroft's house grace bolted from the car and up the stairs before I even had a chance to pay the cabbie. When I got into the house grace was already talking with Mycroft.

"You can't be ready to leave yet, Sherlock just got better, you can't leave." I heard Mycroft say.

"Mycroft shh," Grace said as I burst into the room.

"You were going to help Grace leave me." I said feeling so betrayed. "You were going to use my own brother to betray me." Grace was staring at me, hands over her mouth.

"Sherlock, Grace posed a very convincing offer. Look what happened to you when you thought she was dead. You have become obsessed with her, and she with you. You two are in a poison relationship." Mycroft started.

"Don't you start with that," I snapped.

"Sherlock please…" Grace started

"Don't you speak!" I screamed.

"Don't' speak to her like that!" Mycroft screamed at me. I took a step back, surprised to hear Mycroft speak to me in such a way. "You have no idea what Grace has been through."

"I know what Moriarty did to her." I snapped back.

"What do you know, she was beaten and raped, but do you know to what extent."

"Mycroft please don't," Grace begged.

"Tell him Grace, tell him about the bat and the glass," Mycroft said and I froze.

"A bat!" I gasped staring at Grace.

"If I did anything that upset Moriarty, he would beat me. If it was something bad enough, he would take a bat to me. Usually it was to my ribs, but sometimes he would hit me in the head." Grace's voice cracked.

"And the glass." Mycroft insisted.

"I get it; she doesn't need to say anymore." I turned away as tears had begun to well up in my eyes.

"No Sherlock, you need to hear it." Mycroft said.

"While I was with Moriarty, I would drink a lot. And if he caught me drinking, he would break either my glass or the bottom and then push me into the glass holding me there for minutes, he held me there for an hour once."

"Grace," My voice cracked. "I'm sorry, God I…"

"So don't you dare scream at her, don't you be your horrible git self, she has been though too much for you to ever be cross at her. And brother of it kept you safe, yes I would help her leave. But that's not why you are here is it?" Mycroft asked his tone of voice changing.

"We need you to take us back to the house." Grace said and she wouldn't even look at me.

"No!" Mycroft snapped. "I cannot let you go back there. I know what that will do to you."

"Why do you care so much about Grace brother?" I asked suddenly confused.

"I am not the heartless monster that you believe me to be Sherlock." Mycroft replied. "Plus Grace has become like family."

"So that is why you have to let us back into the house." Grace said. "There's a man after me he wants something that he believes Moriarty gave me."

"What man, who is he?" Mycroft as and I just stayed silent.

"I have an idea of who he may be, but I don't have any idea what he is talking about. Moriarty never gave me anything." Grace said.

"How do you know this man?" I asked.

"The first year with Moriarty, he came and attacked us. He stabbed me in the stomach and he kept asking Moriarty to give him what was his. Something that Moriarty had stolen from him." Grace said.

"He stabbed you!" I gasped remembering the scars on her stomach.

"I need to get back into that house." Grace snapped ignoring me.

"Fine, but I give Sherlock free permission to yank you out at any time he thinks it is to much for you." Mycroft snapped.

"I'm fine I will be fine." Grace snapped.

"Fine, Grace, every time you hear a loud noise or someone moves too fast you freak out. You see Moriarty everywhere and you will just start screaming at nothing." I said.

"What!" Mycroft snapped. "Ok, you are not going, Sherlock and I will go look for it."

"No, you don't know the house like I do, I know where Moriarty would have hidden things." Grace said. "I'm going and if you two won't help me, I'll go alone."

"Fine, Grace, fine, we will leave in the morning." Mycroft said. "You two can stay here tonight because from what I have heard you two are being hunted by the police for a murder."

"What." I gasped.

"It seems as though your little adventure down on Baker Street, did not go unnoticed." Mycroft said as he turned on the telly.

"Police are still in search for the previously famous detective, Sherlock Holmes as he was seen fleeing a crime scene where a man was struck by an oncoming vehicle." The new reporter said. Mycroft flipped the channel to another news station.

"The famous detective Sherlock Holmes made his way back into the headlines after disappearing off the face of the planet for two years. This video footage taken off of someone's mobile device shows the detective fleeing his flat on Baker Street after a man was struck by a cab. However as you can see, he is no alone." The footage showed Grace and I running down the street, but only my face was visible. "Has Holmes found a new love interest after the crushing lose of his partner's sister Grace Watson who was killed two years ago." The TV was then quickly shut off as Mycroft turned to look at me again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A man came to the flat, he was looking for Grace. He was going to take her back to that man who thinks she has something of Moriarty's. He fell into the street and took Grace with him." I replied.

"I would have been hit by that cab as well if Sherlock hadn't grabbed me." Grace said.

"He fell?" Mycroft asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Both Grace and I replied.

"Alright, well we will deal with that situation as soon as you are back from the house. Both of you can go up to the spare rooms we will leave in the morning." Mycroft sighed as his phone rang. He quickly walked away, leaving me and Grace in the room, alone.

"Grace, why didn't you tell me about the bat?" I asked.

"Sherlock, there are parts of my stay with Moriarty that is to horrible for you to ever hear. Not just because I don't want you to hear it. But I don't want to have to remember it. I have been trying to forget and trying to get better. But he still is in my head, and he won't go away." Grace's voice cracked and I rushed to her side as I pulled her gently into my arms.

"I'm sorry, Grace," I said and all I kept thinking was of the nightmares I had, when I believed Grace was dead. She always asked me why I didn't save her and I always believed that she meant why I couldn't save her from dying. Now as I held her, well the broken and scared version of the Grace I once knew, I realized she wanted me to save her from Moriarty.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace

As Sherlock held me in his arms, I felt the tears start to well up. Quickly I pushed him away as I walked towards the stairs.

"Grace, nothing is going to hurt you again. I won't let it." Sherlock said.

"He lies," Moriarty's voice in my head said. "He can't stop me!"

"I know Sherlock," I said as I rushed up the stairs running into the room.

It was very plain just a bed and some drawers. I threw myself onto the bed as I screamed into the pillows.  
"What do you think Sherlock is going to say when he finds out you were in love with me." Moriarty taunted.

"I wasn't in love with you!" I snapped.

"Really so you just had sex with me for fun?" He laughed.

"You raped me!" I screamed when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Grace," It was Mycroft who slowly opened the door. "I retrieved some clothes from the flat. I couldn't find any night clothes for you, so Sherlock said you could use one of his shirts." He slowly lay some clothes on the end of the bed. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," I lied but my voice betrayed me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I hear his voice Mycroft, in my head. He won't go away, he taunts me. I am never to be free." I said.

"Grace if you are hearing his voice, then going back to that house is not a good idea." I could tell that Mycroft wanted to comfort me, but being Mycroft, I knew he wouldn't.

"I know but this man who is coming after me, he knows things. Things about me, about what I did while in that house. Things that Sherlock can never know. So I need to find whatever he thinks I have so he will us alone." I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Grace, I don't know what you think you need to keep from Sherlock, but I'm telling you nothing say to him is going to make him not love you."

"This," I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. "This will." I sobbed and I broke down and told him everything. For trying to keep it such a secret, I had a bad habit of telling people about it.

After I finished Mycroft just stood there a blank expression on his face.

"When did…" He finally spoke up. "When did the baby die."

"James, he died a few months before you found me." I said.

"Grace, you have to tell Sherlock. He'll be able to comfort you." Mycroft said. "He will help you get through this."

"I can't, he'll never want to speak to me, let alone look at me, again."

"Grace he loves you." Mycroft responded. "And Sherlock doesn't fall in love easily and he's not going to fall out of love with you that fast."

"He will when he finds out I fell in love with Moriarty." I snapped.

"Grace,"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just tired, I need to sleep. I need to calm down before tomorrow." I replied. "Thank you for everything."

"I told you know you are family and the Holmes brothers will do anything for family." And for a moment I could swear that I saw Mycroft smile. "Now Sherlock is in the room next door, if you need anything.' Mycroft said. Slowly he made his way towards me and kissed me on the forehead. "You are safe here, remember that. Now sleep." He quickly made his way out of the room and I changed into Sherlock's shirt. I breathed in the scent of him that still remained on the shirt. As I lay down on the bed now in the dark, I could still hear Moriarty taunting me.

"He will hate you!" His voice echoed in my head as I fell asleep.

_"Grace!" Sherlock called and I turned around to see him running towards me._

_ I suddenly felt something rip through my stomach. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground. When I opened my eyes Moriarty was above me smiling. _

_ "I'm back!" He smiled as he began to run his hand over the bullet wound on my stomach. _

_ "Sherlock help!" I cried. _

_ "Why should I, your real love is right in front of you." Sherlock snapped and I heard him walk away. _

_ "No, Sherlock, please!" I cried as Moriarty began to take off my clothes. "I'm sorry!" I screamed. "Sherlock!" _

"Sherlock," I screamed again when suddenly someone shook me awake.

"Grace, it's ok, it was just a nightmare. You're fine, I'm here." Sherlock soothed as he pulled me into his arms.

"But you left me, you left me with him." I sobbed burying my head into his chest and pulling him close.

"I would never do that Grace, you know that." Sherlock said resting his chin on the top of my head. "Besides Moriarty is dead he is never going to be able to hurt you ever again."

"That's not true because I still hear him, I can still see him, I can still feel his hands on my skin." I cried.

"Grace look at me!" Sherlock said as he grabbed my chin tilting my head up so that I was looking at him. "I know there are things about your stay with Moriarty that you still haven't told me and I respect that. But I'm here for you, I can help. Please let me help." He begged.

"Sherlock, if I tell you what happened you won't want to help me." I cried, "What I did is unforgivable."

"Grace what did you do?" Sherlock asked and he had such a kindness in his eyes I felt guilty.

"I…" I started when suddenly Mycroft burst through the door.

"We have to leave, now!" Mycroft gasped.

"What!" Sherlock asked. "Why?"

"Lestrade just stopped by, he said they found Grace's fingerprints on the gun of that dead man, and then someone leaked that Grace is alive to the newspaper, so now everyone and their mother are on their way here." Mycroft said and I quickly grabbed the clothes Mycroft brought me out of the room.

"Anthea will take you to the plane where you will wait until I get there." Mycroft said as we rushed down the stairs towards the back door that I didn't eve realize existed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well, I can't exactly leave my own house now that the police know I have been hiding fugitives in my home. That would look pretty suspicious." Mycroft smiled as he ushered us out the door where the familiar black car was waiting.

"Mr. Holmes," Anthea smiled.

"It's good to see you again Anthea," Sherlock said as he opened the car door for me and I quickly rushed in followed by Sherlock.

"I should be there in an hour or so, Anthea knows what to do if the police find the plane."

"And what would that be?" Sherlock asked.

"If it happens, then you will know." Mycroft said.

"Thank you for this!" I said.

"Don't thank me, not until you find this thing." Mycroft said as he quickly shut the door and the car drove off.

"Now what were you going to tell me?" Sherlock asked.

"I will tell you later." I replied as I lay my head on his shoulder. "Right now, I need some sleep."

"Alright Grace," Sherlock said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You sleep and I will be here fighting away your nightmares."

I smiled as Sherlock began to hum my song, one that I hadn't heard in years, as I slowly fell asleep into a deep sleep. I didn't have nightmares, I didn't even dream. I just slept.

When I woke up, I found Sherlock asleep his head resting on mine. A smile made its way across my face as I snuggled closer to him.

"Grace," He breathed slowly waking up. "Are you ok?"

"For now," I smiled as he pulled me closer.

Suddenly we heard sirens and we turned around to find police cars coming towards us.

"Anthea?" Sherlock said.

"On it," she said as she threw the car into drive. "Buckle up!" She smiled as she slammed on the gas.

I didn't even have time to react before Anthea made a hard turn slamming me into Sherlock.

"I'm sorry," I gasped as she turned again and I started to fly again, but Sherlock wrapped his arms around my waist as he quickly bucked me in. "Thank you," I sighed as I turned around to see the police lights were getting closer. The sirens were deafening.

"Is this plan b?" Sherlock yelled as we whipped a corner again.

"Yes, we just need to ditch these…" Anthea started when suddenly the back window shattered sending glass spraying everywhere.

I screamed as Sherlock pushed me down laying over top of me shielding me from the bullets that hit the seats.

"They're shooting at us!" I screamed as Anthea took another hard turn.

"Do something!" Sherlock snapped.

"Um," Anthea said when suddenly we pulled onto a bridge. "When I say jump, we jump alright," She suddenly unbuckled.

"What no!"I gasped as Sherlock unbuckled me.

"When we hit the water swim up, the car is going to try and pull you down. Got it Grace." Sherlock said as he pulled me into his lap.

"This is cra…" I started suddenly Anthea took a hard turn off the bridge.

I screamed as Sherlock threw the door opened and threw me out. Before I hit the water I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I found nothing but blackness. I did my best to swim up but just as Sherlock said, the car was pulling me down.

"No," I thought as I struggled to swim. "I am not dying from drowning, not after everything I have been through."

Finally I burst through the surface of the water gasping for air. However when I looked around I found I was the only one above the surface.

"Sherlock!" I screamed as I did my best to stay afloat. Swimming was not my strong suit. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you ok?" The voice said and I turned around to find it was Sherlock.

"Oh thank God," I gasped as I threw my arms around him.

He pushed me back a little just so we both wouldn't sink but he still held onto my waist supporting me.

"Where is Anthea?" Sherlock asked.

"Over here you two lovebirds," We heard a voice say and we quickly turned around to find that Anthea was already on the bank of the shore.

"Hurry up!" She called.

Quickly Sherlock and I swam over to her.

"Now, what do we do?" Sherlock snapped as he angrily brushed his wet curls out of his face, his arms still around my waist.

"Just follow me and keep your head down." Anthea said as we began to walk.

We walked for a good twenty minutes before we reached an open field, that's when Anthea stopped.

"What are we doing," Sherlock asked and I could hear how annoyed he was.

"Just sit tight, Mycroft will be here soon, now lie down so no one sees us.

"Was this all part of Plan B?" I asked as I shivered. It wasn't a particularly warm night and being I was still in Sherlock's shirt, which barely reached mid thigh, and to which was soaking wet. To make matters worse, all the other clothes Mycroft brought me were still in the car.

"Well everything but putting Mycroft favorite car into the river." Anthea responded. "Now lie down!" She snapped.

I glared at her for a moment before Sherlock pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm.

"My brother tends to take his plans on the little over dramatic side." Sherlock said.

"Oh so that's where you get it from!" I laughed as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"My plans are not dramatic." Sherlock huffed causing me to laugh again.

"Sherlock, your plans should be to get from point A to point B but you add the whole rest of the alphabet in first before 13."

"Oh really," He laughed as he suddenly got on top of me as he started to tickle me.

"No!" I laughed.

"You tell me my plans are beautiful and well thought out and I will." Sherlock said seriously as he continued to tickle me.

"Never!" I cried.

"Shut up!" Anthea screamed but Sherlock just continued to tickle me.

Suddenly a gunshot went off and Sherlock quickly whipped me into his arms pressing us both into the ground.

"Get up!" A voice yelled. Sherlock turned to look at who was yelling. I tried to do the same but Sherlock's' arm was blocking my view.

"It's Anderson," Sherlock laughed as he slowly got off of me. "What do you thank you are doing?"

"Stand up and both of you put your hands where I can see them." Anderson snapped. He look much different than the last time I saw him. He was much skinner and he almost looked sick.

"Anderson please," I begged as I took a step towards him, his gun still pointed at me.

"So it's true, you are alive." Anderson laughed his finger still on the trigger.

"Grace, come here." I heard Sherlock say but I took another step towards Anderson.

"Do you realize what hell you put everyone through by pulling that little stunt of yours." Anderson screamed. "Once Sherlock stopped going on cases, all the cases and the press fell on us. Soon people started to question whether we could actually do our job without Sherlock. The pressure got so much that both Sally and I cracked." Suddenly his head snapped and looked at me pointing the gun right at my head. "And it's all because of you!" Anderson snapped.

"Put the gun down!" Sherlock snapped and I felt him put his arm around my waist as he started to push me behind him but I pushed him back.

"Listen to me, we have to leave, and you are going to let us." I said.

"Why in the hell would I do that!" Anderson snapped and I feared he might pull the trigger.

"Because when we return, which we will be back in a day or two, you will be the one who puts me in prison. I will personally let you drag me down to the station. You will be the one who found me, you will be the hero. I said and Anderson suddenly charged me. Before I had a chance to react, he had the barrel of the gun on my forehead.

"Grace," Sherlock snapped as he froze.

"You better hold up on your promise." Anderson whispered. "Or I will kill you, and you will stay dead."

Then he walked away without saying another word.

"Grace, are you ok." Sherlock asked wrapping his arm around my waist. But I just stayed frozen not breathing. "Grace please," Sherlock said grabbing me and turning me so I was looking into his eyes. "What did he say?" Sherlock asked.

Finally I gasped for air as I stumbled a little.

"Grace?" Sherlock exclaimed as he grabbed my arms steadying me. My throat burned as it begged for a drink. Slowly I looked down at my hands to find they were shaking. "What did he say?" Sherlock asked again taking my hands in his.

Suddenly Anthea came into view. "And where in the hell were you."I screamed as I broke past Sherlock. "I was about to get my bloody brains blown out, and where were you?" I snapped.

"Don't over exaggerate, Anderson wasn't going to do anything, plus I couldn't let him know that Mycroft was near."

"Is he near?" I asked furious.

"Actually he's here right now." Anthea smiled as she pointed up.

That's when I heard the helicopter. Sherlock quickly grabbed me yanking to the side as the helicopter came down My hair whipped my face and made it very difficult to see.

"A helicopter Mycroft you could have been at least somewhat less conspicuous." Sherlock responded as the door opened.

"I didn't really have a choice now did I." Mycroft glared towards Anthea, who quickly looked down at the ground. "Now get in."

"Where exactly are we going?" Sherlock asked as he hand rested on the small of my back as I got in the helicopter.

"Ireland." Mycroft replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock

As the helicopter took off I turned to look at Grace was still shaking. I opened my mouth to speak when Mycroft suddenly handed me two sets of headphones gesturing me to put them on. Quickly I handed one to Grace and we put them on.

"We will probably be there by morning. I'm going to turn off my headset till we get there so I don't hear your smut talk."

"Hey!" Grace snapped.

"Thanks Mycroft." I sighed annoyed.

Then he turned away and I turned towards Grace who had her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Grace," I started my voice sounding strange over the headset. "What did Anderson say to you."

"It's nothing we need to worry about right now." She said placing her head in her hands.

"Grace are you alright." I asked reaching my hands over to rub her back.

"I can't do this," she gasped her voice cracking.

"Then you don't have to, I'll go to the house and find whatever it is…" I started.

"No, that's not what I mean. It doesn't matter whether I go into that house or not, Moriarty is still in my head and I can't deal with it anymore." She cried.

Quickly I unbuckled and moved over to the seat next to Grace. "What do you mean," I asked grabbing her hand.

"I, I don't know." She cried as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Grace listen to me," I said grabbing her chin tilting it so she was looking at me. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You will get through this. And I will be by your side every step of the way." Slowly I brought my lips onto hers afraid of scaring her again. When we broke apart she quickly buried her head in my chest.

"What did I ever do to deserve you." She smiled.

"I think I should be the one who should be saying that!" I said kissing her again. Suddenly I felt my phone ring In my pocket. I quickly pulled it out to find that I had 30 missed calls from John.

"Damn!" I thought, I had completely forget about telling John what was going on.

Grace looked over my shoulder looking at the phone.

"Jesus we forgot about John!" Grace gasped.

"I will call him when we land." I replied as I pulled her into my arms her head resting on my shoulder. "You need to sleep."

"Sherlock, I'm not going to be able to sleep." Grace replied.

"Try, or else you are going to get sick." I said but as soon as I said it I realized I sounded like John.

"Alright mother!" Grace laughed as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Grace and I are fine but we are in the air right now, I will call you when we land."

"What in the hell is going on?" John replied.

I didn't even reply as I leaned my head on Grace's as I fell asleep .

_I was in a panic, something was missing, someone was missing, But I couldn't figure out who. I raced around the dark hallways looking, searching for whatever I needed to find. Suddenly a bright light came on, blinding me. When my eyes adjusted, I found Mary on the floor eyes wide and her throat slit._

"_No!" I screamed but no sound came out. As I reached out to help her the light quickly shut off and my hands hit a wall._

"_Sherlock!" A voice screamed but I couldn't tell whose voice it was though I recognized it._

_I quickly ran in the direction of the screaming though it felt as though the walls were craving on me. Again a light quickly turned on to reveal John laying on the ground, dead, just as Mary was. I froze unable to think, or speech, or react._

"_Sherlock," the voice screamed again. This time I realized whose voice it was._

"_Grace!" I screamed taking off in a sprint. The walls were truly closing in on me now. But I didn't care. I knew now whom I was searching for. And I needed to find Grace fast. "Grace where are you!" I called but the only answer I received was her screaming my name again._

_I turned one corner hard and ran face first into a wall. The shock sent me flying backwards landing on my back. When I opened my eyes regaining my composer I found Grace standing in front of me. She was covered with blood._

"_Grace, are you alright?" I asked when suddenly I saw her face. It was covered in makeup, makeup that resembled that of a ventriloquist dummy._

_Her jaw suddenly dropped and a voice said._

"_Save me Sherlock." It said but it wasn't Grace's voice._

"_What is going on?" I asked and that's when I noticed the wires attacked to her arms as she brought out a knife that was covered in blood._

_My eyes followed the wires to find Moriarty controlling Grace._

"_Why couldn't you, save me Sherlock." Moriarty mimicked Grace's voice._

_Looking back down at Grace I found her holding the knife against her neck, her mouth still open._

"_Save me." Moriarty said again mimicking Grace._

"_Don't," I screamed reaching for word trying to stop Grace's hands but she sliced the knife against neck spraying blood all over my face._

"_Grace!" I screamed._

I woke with a start to find Grace staring at me worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but Sherlock you were whimpering in your sleep. What's wrong?" She asked as her fingers worked their way into my hair.

"It's fine, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine." I lied pulling for closer breathing in her scent.

Suddenly Mycroft spoke. "We're here." He said and I leaned over to look out the window. We were above an island. The only thing on it was one mansion. It was huge, but all alone.

I looked back at Grace who had turned as white as a sheet.

"It's ok. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you. We can turn back." I said.

"No… No I'm fine." Grace said as she grabbed my hand.

We landed soon after and the minute I got out of the helicopter, I took out m phone calling John.

"Where the hell is my sister!" John screamed.

"John listen…" I started.

"And what is this about someone getting murdered out in front of the flat. Why are you being chased by the police. And where is Mycroft, he just seemed to… wait is he with you."

"John will you give me a moment to speak. Grace is find she's with me and so is Mycroft. We were attacked by a man who claimed to work for someone who is after Grace. So we had to go back to the house where Moriarty was keeping her to…"

"You did what! Sherlock she's not going to be able to handle that, you are going to make her go insane." John screamed.

"No John she's…" I started as I looked around but Grace wasn't there. "John I'll call you back." Panicking I hung up the phone. "Mycroft!" I screamed.

"What do you want!" Mycroft sighed coming around in front of the helicopter.

"Where is Grace?" I tried to sound calm but my voice was giving away my fear.

"She ran inside." Mycroft said and with that I started to make my way inside when suddenly Mycroft grabbed my arm. "Listen Sherlock everything in the house is just as it was the day I found Grace. Apart from Moriarty's body of course but all the blood stains are there."

"Why?" I gasped as my eyes darted to the house.

"I don't exactly have time to look through the entire house. Plus I do believe Moriarty may have hidden some important items was going to destroy the building next year."

"Mycroft though I would love to… no that's alive your reasoning bores me plus I really must go find Grace. Thank you for all you have done brother." I stated now completely ignoring Mycroft.

"I will be back by 10 tonight. I do not want Grace staying overnight in that house, understood." Mycroft snapped as he let me go.

"Understood now if you would excuse me," I started.

"Yes I know, go find Grace." He rolled his eyes as he smiled. Quickly I took off towards the house.

I made my way onto the porch where I found the sliding glass door open.

"Grace!" I called as I entered the house.

All the house was made of marble and the emptiness echoed every little sound. That's when I heard the sound of someone being sick.

"Grace!" I screamed as I followed the sound of her voice upstairs.

There were so many rooms so many doors. I feared I would never find Grace. Finally, I turned to find one of the doors at the end of the hall open.

"Grace!" I screamed again as I ran into the room. However when I found what room it was I skidded to a stop.

My mind raced with all the thoughts and images as I stood in the bedroom. The sheets on the bed were twisted and torn up. That when I noticed the ripped articles of clothing lying on the floor. Then there was the blood. I closed my eyes as I could see it all unfolding in front of me as if it were really happening all over again. I could see Moriarty throwing Grace onto the bed and ripping her clothes off. Then as I opened my eyes again, I saw the bat by the nightstand that still had blood on it. Graces blood. I could feel my knees buckle.

Then I heard Grace again. "Grace!" I called as I ran into the bathroom to find Grace hunched over the loo throwing her guts up. As I ran towards her I noticed that the bathroom mirror on was shattered. "Are you ok?" I asked as I pulled her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I think it was just the helicopter." She groaned as she wiped her mouth. "We need to start looking for whatever we need to find." She started to stand up but she fell. Quickly I got her pulling her into my arms.

"I can call Mycroft. Grace he will be here in an instant." I said as I held her.

"No, no!" Grace screamed as she pushed away from me. "We have to find this!"

"Grace!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, but everything has to get back to normal, I need everything to get back to normal."

"Gracie, I can see what's happening to you even though you try to hide it I see it and this house is adding to it." I said when suddenly a sad smile went across Grace's face as she rushed out of the room. "Grace!"I screamed as I followed her.

When I came out of the bathroom I found Grace sitting on the bed gripping the covers.

"What are you doing Grace?" I asked.

"You're scared of me," She cried as she brought the covers around her.

"Gracie of course I'm…" I said starting towards her.

"No, you are. I can see it. At first I thought maybe you were afraid to hurt me, but when you knocked that gun out of my hand with Sam, I saw the fear in your eyes towards me." She cried.

"That's because what you did to Sam, what you were going to do to Sam, was vicious something I didn't think you were capable of." I said.

"I told you I had changed Sherlock. I'm not the little girl you fell in love with." Grace said looking at the ground.

"Grace you are," I said kneeling down in front of her grabbing her hands. "Just because you are a little broken doesn't mean I love you any less. And broken doesn't mean you can't be fixed.

"Sherlock I am beyond fixing." Grace cried.

"I'm not giving up on you so don't you dare give up on me." I pleaded as I place my head on her cheek.

"Sherlock, as soon as we find this thing, I'm leaving. At least until I get my head clear of Moriarty."

"No I am not letting you out of my sight. Whatever hold Moriarty has on your mind is dangerous." I replied gripping her hands tighter.

"What was your dream, Sherlock." Grace suddenly said standing up.

"Grace?" I asked.

"In your dream, I hurt people did I?" She cried.

""It was just a dream Grace, it doesn't mean…"

"Who did I hurt, you?" She asked again.

"You killed Mary and John." I sighed and Grace quickly backed up crying even more. "But Moriarty was controlling you and it was just a dream."

"No like you said about me with Sam, I was vicious. That wasn't even me seeing Moriarty, that was just me. What happens if I see Moriarty and I kill him and it turns about to be someone I care about. I'm dangerous I can't be around other people." Grace cried.

"You cannot be alone either!" I snapped. "Grace my dream ended with Moriarty making you kill yourself. Moriarty has already taken you away from me once. I will not lose you again."

"Sherlock," Grace started but I quickly rushed towards her. I pulled her into my arms as I kissed her. At first she started to push away but she quickly fell into my arms.

I felt her hand grab the back belt loop of my pants to pushing my hips into hers.

I groaned as I pushed Grace into a wall lifting her up so she was straddling me.

"I love you," She moaned as she ran her fingers through my hair before she moved them down to the bottom of my shirt pulling it up.

"No," I sighed setting Grace back down on the ground.

"Sherlock," She groaned trying to pull me back in.

"Grace," I said pushing her back as she pouted. "It's not that I don't want to, because I want too," I moaned kissing her neck as she smiled something I dearly missed. "But not here."

She sighed leaning her forehead on mine, "Fine."

"We should probably look for this mystery item. Mycroft is going to be back at ten."

"Alright, I'll start with this room and the closet. You go look in the kitchen." She smiled as she pulled me into her arms kissing me before shoving me away.

Quickly I went back down the marble stairs. The kitchen was directly to my left. It was huge, and there was still food on the stove. However what I noticed the most was the steak knife in the wall. My head started to play out a scene in front of me.

"_Grace," Moriarty screamed. _

"_What do you want!" Grace snapped walking into the kitchen. _

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Moriarty screamed throwing the knife at Grace's head. He then ran at her grabbing her by the hair as he yanked her to the ground getting on top of her as he beat her. _

Quickly I shook my head getting the scene out. Realizing it had been an hour since Mycroft left, I ran over to the drawers looking for anything that could be relevant. I cleared out every drawer but there was nothing but normal kitchen utensils. That's when I threw open a cupboard to find baby bottles.

"What?" I gasped taking a step back.

"God, I'm so stupid!" Grace yelled as she came barreling down the stairs.

"Grace, what is it?" I asked as I took off after her.

"I know where Moriarty would have hidden it." she said as she threw open a door which led downstairs. She rushed down them faster than I had ever seen anyone move.

"Grace!" I called as we entered the darkness of the basement. It wasn't so dark that I couldn't see anything as I saw Grace tart around one of the concrete wall corners. "Wait!"

Suddenly heard Grace scream. "Grace!" I called panicked as I rushed after he. When I turned the corner I found a door open showing a white room where Grace was sitting in the corner screaming.

"Gracie, what is it, what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped out the gun I had picked off of Mycroft's helicopter pilot. I searched the room but found it empty, no one and nothing. Absolutely nothing, just one giant room with white walls, a white ceiling and a white floor.

"It's gone, it was here. It can't be gone!" She screamed.

"Grace, what is it! What is gone?" I asked putting the gun away as i pulled

Grace into my arms.

"Only Moriarty knew this was here. He's back, oh God!" She started to hyperventilate.

"Grace, Moriarty is dead, now what are you talking about?"

"This room was an exact replica of the flat! Moriarty made it to torture me, it was here!" She said then she started to scream again.

"Grace, please, you're scaring me." I tried to calm her down, but she just kept screaming. She was screaming so hard and so loud that her face was turning red. "That's it, I'm calling Mycroft, we are getting you out of here." I quickly pulled out my mobile calling Mycroft.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Mycroft said sounding actually worried.

"We need you to come and get us now. Grace is freaking out saying there was a replica of my flat here. Did you see it?" I yelled over Grace's screaming .

"No, I didn't see anything, is that Grace screaming?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, and she is really freaking me out." I said pulling Grace tighter to me.

"Alright, I will be there in an hour or so." Mycroft said and I quickly hung up.

"He's alive, oh God!" Grace said as she began to hyperventilate again.

"Grace, please stop, you are going to…" Just as I was about to say it, Grace passed out.

"Shit!" I said as I picked Grace up into my arms. I turned around just to be hit by something hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Grace

I woke up to find Sherlock tied and gagged across from me. We were in the living room, Sherlock sitting directly in front of the windows.

"Sherlock," I gasped rushing over to untie him.

He shook his head quickly but I still came towards him

"Grace, look out." Sherlock screamed when suddenly I got a sharp kick to the ribs sending me backwards.

"Remember me bitch!" I looked up to see it was the man who attacked me

"Stay the hell away from her Moran." Sherlock snapped.

"Oh, but we know each other, don't we Gracie!" The man screamed at me.

"I don't have what you think Moriarty gave me." I screamed but it just earned me another kick to the ribs.

I heard Sherlock growl as the man picked me up.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" The man screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Sherlock tried to move but his binds were too tight.

"Now Grace," The man said. "It seems as though we have never been properly introduced. I'm Sebastian Moran."

With that name, Sherlock growled again.

"And you are Grace Watson, Moriarty's girlfriend."

"I was not his girlfriend!" I snapped as I went to push him back, but he quickly pulled out a gun as he placed it on my forehead.

"That's not what I saw." Moran purred.

"You saw nothing." I screamed but it was cut off by Moran hitting me across the face with the gun.

"Oh," He suddenly smiled as I turned back to look at him. "Sherlock doesn't know does he?"

"Don't you dar…" I started when Moran grabbed me by the throat holding me off the ground.

"So, she's been lying to you this entire time." He smiled at Sherlock as I struggled to breathe.

"Stop it!" Sherlock snapped his eyes locked with mine. "Put her down."

"Oh Sherlock, Sherlock," Moran shook his head. "After you hear what I have to say about her, you will wish she stayed dead." Moran smiled as he dropped me.

As I hit the floor I gasped for air, but my gasps were quickly cut off by Moran shoving the barrel of a gun into my mouth.

"You won't make a sound or else I pull the trigger, understand." Moran sneered and I nodded. "Now it's story time Sherlock. This story is a tale of betrayal. Now the story that you've been told about Grace's stay with Moriarty, is that Moriarty beat and raped poor defenseless Grace. Now while that may have been the case at the beginning and the end. When I found them in bed together, they looked very much in love."

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the ceiling. At this point, I just wished that Moran would pull the trigger.

"She loved him Sherlock. She completely forgot about you and fell in love with Moriarty."

I tried to object but the gun muffled my voice

"What did I say about speaking?" Moran snapped grabbed the gun as he pulled the trigger.

I winced as the gun clicked.

"Grace!" Sherlock screamed tears in his eyes.

Quickly Moran ripped the gun out of my mouth and shoved me into Sherlock as he loaded the gun.

"Untie him!" He snapped.

I quickly did as he said not even looking at Sherlock. As soon as his hands were free, I went to turn back to Moran, but Sherlock quickly grabbed my arms, turning me so I was looking at him. His eyes were filled with such confusion and pain. He looked so hurt but at the same time he looked hopeful. He had hope that Moran was lying and that I wasn't the horrible back stabbing bitch who fell in love with a monster. I wished so much that Moran had been lying.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed quickly looking away as Sherlock let go of my arms.

Moran quickly grabbed me ripping me away from Sherlock.

"If you move Sherlock, I will shoot her. Thought at this point, I don't think you would care." Moran laughed as he placed the gun against my temple.

Sherlock stayed silent which caused me to cry even harder. He hated me, just as I knew he would.

"Now Gracie, darling, I know you came back to this house to get what I am looking for. So where is it." He intertwined his fingers in my hair.

"I don't know," I sobbed, "It wasn't in the room, the flat."

"Oh you mean the replica of Sherlock's flat. That was such an ingenious touch to the house wasn't it. My idea of course. Someone as evil as James couldn't even come up with that." Moran laughed.

My mouth opened to speak but no words came out just another sob.

"Oh you didn't realize that I use to work for Moriarty." He laughed. "I used to be James's right hand man. Most of my plans James took to use as his own. That is why I am getting back what he took. What is rightfully mine!" He screamed hitting me in the head again this time knocking me onto the ground. "Where is it?"

"Stop it," Sherlock growled.

"Please Moran, I don't know." I cried.

"Gracie, stop lying to me." Moran sighed as he walked over to Sherlock and placed the gun on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Don't!" I screamed but Moran fired sending a bullet into Sherlock's shoulder. And it must have gone through because he shattered the glass behind Sherlock. I screamed as I lunged at Moran. Sherlock sat grabbing his shoulder and gritting his teeth.

My hands were just about to worry around Moran's neck when he turned around slamming the gun into the side of my head, hard.

I flew backwards and fell onto the ground hitting my head again knocking me out. When I came to I Sherlock tackle Moran through the glass sliding doors.

"Sherlock!" I screamed as I tried to go after them. My vision was blurry and I could feel blood working its way down the side of my head. But I didn't care, all I knew was that I had to get to Sherlock before they reached the cliffs. "Stop!" I screamed as I took off running.

"You should have just stayed dead Moran screamed as he turned around and fired at me. The bullet missed but it still nicked my side as it flew past.

"Grace!" Sherlock screamed as I grabbed my side falling to the ground. He quickly got a good punch into the side of Moran's head as he reached for the gun.

They were getting closer to the cliff as they fought. Moran got a punch right into Sherlock's shoulder causing him to scream.

Quickly I got up still holding my side, but I took off running again. By the time I reached them there were already standing at the edge. Sherlock reached out to hit Moran but Moran quickly dodged it.

"No!" I lunged forward as Moran hit Sherlock in the head with the gun knocking him off the cliff. I reached out grabbing Sherlock's hand as he fell. Unfortunately he had been knocked unconscious and I was grabbing his bad arm.

I screamed as my side slid on the ground as I attempted to support Sherlock's weight. I was laid out on the ground both arms hanging off the edge of the clip holding Sherlock's arm and my feet were behind me.

"Sherlock please wake up!" I screamed as I watched the waves crashing against the rocks.

"Where is it?" Moran asked as I felt him put his foot on my side where the bullet hit me.

I don't even know what it is?" I screamed.

"I don't believe you." He screamed as he began to press down with his foot. I

I screamed out in pain as my grip on Sherlock arm tightened. "I don't know!" I screamed my vision blurring.

"Gracie, this can only make things worse for you." Moran started as he moved his foot onto my back right between my shoulder blades. "Moriarty trusted you, now where are my plans."

"Sebastian, Moriarty never talked to me about work! Please you have to believe me." I begged shaking Sherlock, hoping he would wake up.

"The problem with me believing you is that I know that you are a compulsive liar." He said then he pushed his foot down making it difficult for me to breathe.

I could feel myself starting to blackout. But I knew I couldn't, I was still the only thing stopping Sherlock from falling.

"Moran!" A voice screamed.

"Mycroft, how nice…" Moran started when suddenly a gunshot went off. "The hell," Moran started when suddenly he fell forward unconscious.

"Mycroft, please help!" I screamed as I heard him running towards me. Quickly he hoisted Sherlock up, setting him on the ground.

"Grace, you need to stay awake." Mycroft said but I just laid my head on Sherlock's chest and blacked out.


	12. WEBSITE IS UP

Hey guys I have created a website for the Grace Chronicles, and it is now up and working! If you send me artwork it will be posted on here. Please go check it out!

thegracechronicles


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock

_I watched as Grace came out in a gorgeous red dress. I saw Moriarty looking at her in a way that made me want to punch him in the face. She walked up to him and I watched as he ran his hands up and down her back, and I could see him tug at the fabric and that is when I broke. "Grace!" I yelled bursting in through the door._

_"What are you doing here Sherlock?" She asked her voice had a twinge of disgust in it and I could see Moriarty's arm around her waist._

_"Moriarty just hand her to me," I said pointing the gun I had brought at Moriarty._

_He laughed, causing Grace to laugh. "Oh poor Sherlock, he thinks he has won." Moriarty laughed along with Grace. Grace's laugh was cold and heartless. "I've won Sherlock." He pulled Grace in and kissed her._

_"No!" I charged running up to Moriarty and placing the barrel of the gun on his forehead. "Let. Her. Go!"_

_"Sherlock, I wouldn't try that, you see, I have the upper hand." He said as he snapped and a sniper light appeared on Grace's chest. "Drop the gun Sherlock. Drop it." Quickly I dropped the gun not willing to lose Grace. "Good boy!" Moriarty smiled. "Grace, sweetheart, pick up the gun for me," She nodded and she smiled as she picked up the gun and pointed it at me._

_"Grace," I gasped staring at her in shock._

_"Oh Sherlock, did you actually think I loved you, it was all just an act, did you think that anyone could love you." She laughed as she walked up to me. I took a step back but she just grabbed me and pulled me close. She leaned in and kissed me. Then I heard a pop and the next thing I remember is opening my eyes, a horrible pain in my chest. I was on the ground. I looked up to see Moriarty and Grace laughing before Grace kissed Moriarty._

I awoke with a start. It had been years since I had had that dream. The first time I had it, I never once believed it would be true, but at that moment I started to question it. I quickly shook my head getting the thought out. That's when I remembered what happened.

"Grace!" I screamed looking around to find I was in a hospital room, alone, "Grace," I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. That's when I noticed the pain in my arm. Looking at my shoulder, I found it bandaged up and that arm was in a sling.

"Sherlock," A voice said and I looked up to find Mycroft standing in the doorway.

"Where is she?" I asked standing up.

"Sherlock, sit down you were shot." He sighed.

"Where is Grace?" I screamed.

"She's in the next room." Mycroft sighed and suddenly he wasn't' making eye contact with me causing my panic to kick in.

"Is she ok?" I asked as I rushed past him into the next room to find grace asleep a bandage on the side of her head.

"She has stiches on her side and head and she has a severe concussion.

"Shit," I gasped running my good hand through my hair.

"What happened?" Mycroft asked.

"Where is Moran?" I quickly walked over to Grace grabbing her hand.

"Sherlock, about Moran," Mycroft started when another voice chimed in.

"Sherlock bloody Holmes!" I turned to see John standing in the doorway looking as mad as ever.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mycroft said as he started to leave.

"We will talk later!" I insisted before he left.

"We'll see Sherlock, we'll see." Mycroft stated then he was gone.

"John, listen, I can explain…" I started but I was quickly cut off by John's right fist punching me in the face.

"What in the hell did you do to my sister!" He screamed.

"John," I said holding my nose.

"You took her back to that house, how could you!"

"It wasn't my idea!" I screamed. "Everything happened so fast and the next thing I knew we were in that helicopter and on our way."

"You should have left her with me. If you had to go to that house so badly you should have left Grace behind." John screamed coming closer. He tried to stand on his tip toes so he was eye level with me but I still towered over him.

"You don't think I tried. I tried to tell her to stay behind, Mycroft tried. But she wouldn't listen. She was convinced that she had to be the one to find it. Then Moran showed up and everything just went to shit and I don't even know how I'm alive, all I remember is getting hit in the head then the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital and Grace is like this." My voice cracked and I saw John's eyes widen so I quickly stopped talking.

"Sherlock, what were you looking for?" John asked his voice much more calm.

"I have no idea, it was something Moran thought Grace would have because she…" I stopped. "She loved him John," I suddenly blurted out.

John sighed, "I know."

"You know!" I screamed pissed. "How does everyone on this bloody planet know but me?"

"Sherlock calm down. Mary found Grace a complete mess one morning and Grace broke down and told her everything, then Mary told me in complete confidence I couldn't tell you."

"Why wouldn't Grace tell me?" I asked looking over at her.

"How much do you know?" John asked and I took a step back.

"I know that Grace was in love with Moriarty, what more is there to know?"

John sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked again.

"She is terrified Sherlock!" John snapped.

"What?" I gasped.

"She was afraid if she told you, you would hate her? She thought that you would never want to see her again."

"I'm upset that she didn't tell me but I could never hate her. She shad to have known that."

"We told her that Sherlock but what Grace went through with Moriarty," John stopped a look of disgust and sorrow on his face as tears started to form in his eyes. "Is unimaginable, and now she feels as though she is unlovable."

I felt so guilty for being mad at Grace.

"She will tell you when she is ready Sherlock," John sighed. "Just keep a close eye on her. Now that you know part of it, she's going to think she's not wanted no matter what you say."

"How do I convince her otherwise?" I asked.

"I don't know Sherlock, I really don't."

"I need to speak to you," Mycroft said coming back into the room.

"Alright?" I said a little confused. Mycroft had an almost panic in his voice.

"Alone," He insisted but I stood my ground. I was not leaving Grace's side. "Sherlock," Mycroft said again.

"I will leave," John sighed as he began to walk out, "Oh and Sherlock the next time out plan to take my sister out of the country, tell me before I have a heart attack out!" Then he left leaving me and Mycroft alone.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry." Mycroft said. I was shocked, Mycroft was apologizing and it sounded sincere, that's what made me worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If I had known it was Moran I would have never let you go into that house."

"What do you know," I insisted.

"We know what Moran wanted. They were plans to take down all of Britain's economy within a matter of hours."

"Mycroft, tell me you haven't had what Moran wanted this entire time." I growled.

"We stole it form Moriarty's first home years ago."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed.

"It wasn't your concern at the time!"

"Well it clearly is now, look at what happened?" I said pointing to my arm.

"It's a through and through, don't be so dramatic," Mycroft sighed. "You'll be better in a month or so,"

"Look at Grace!" I screamed pointing at her, "She could have died!"

"Sherlock," A small voice said and I turned to see Grace awake and her eyes were wide.

"Gracie," I said rushing to her side.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, how are you…" I started.

"Don't ask how I am, how are you?" She snapped.

"It's a though and through, I think I'll live." I smiled as I grabbed her hand.

"Mycroft, thank you for…" Suddenly Grace froze as her head darted to the side looking at the floor. "Sherlock, take me home," she suddenly said she reached her arms out for me to pick her up.

"Grace, I don't think I can," I said but I proceeded to unhook her from all the machines.

"Sherlock, she can't leave," Mycroft insisted.

"Sherlock, please." She begged and I could see how scared she was.

"Well, we can't leave her like this." I said as I flew the covers off. She was in a sports bra and her spandex. Her side was bandaged up. I took a step back. "What the hell happened?" I thought.

"Sherlock," She said tears streaming down her face.

"Gracie, I'm sorry, but you have to stay until your better." I said.

"No, no." She cried then she started screaming.

"Grace!" John screamed as he burst into the room followed by multiple doctors who shoved me out of the way.

They all went over to Grace as they held her down on the bed sticking a needle in her neck.

"Stop it!" I screamed as I went after them, but John grabbed me yanking me out of the room.

"Sherlock calm down, it's just a sedative, it's just going to put Grace to sleep."

"Don't say it like that!" I snapped thinking of Redbeard as the doctors left. "Have they done this before?"

"It's happened twice since we got to the hospital two days ago." John sighed his voice cracking.

"What's wrong with Grace? She knows she's safe, that I'm never going to let anyone hurt her."

"Grace has severe PTSD, the last time I saw a case this bad was in war."

"What can I do, how do I make it better? How do I make her better? Because right now, she isn't ok." I said staring through the window at her.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe she might need some space from you and all of this."

"No she needs to stay at the flat, I can't let her out of my sight." I insisted as I watched Grace sleep, a worried expression still on her face.

"Sherlock, I know you love Grace, and I know that you want to spend time with her now that she's back, but she needs time to get better."

"That's not the problem, she's changed, John. She terrified all the time yes, but when Sam tried to take her, she was someone I didn't recognize. She was torturing him for information, something I didn't think she was capable of. Grace has become dangerous, Moriarty controls her mind and as long as he is in there, she is not only a danger to people around her, but also to herself."

John sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "We… we don't need to worry about this now, right now we need to get both of you better. Now go back to your room." John shoved me.

I opened my mouth to object but Mycroft quickly grabbed me by my good arm and took me back to my room.

"Where is Moran now?" I asked

"He's being held somewhere so we can question him."

"I don't like that, he should have a bullet through his skull." I growled, anyone who hurt Grace should be dead.

"Sherlock, he still has information we could use." Mycroft sighed, "Now rest before I forcibly make you."

I did as he said, though under my breath I said, "I would like to see you try."

We stayed in the hospital two days before the doctors finally cleared Grace and me so we were able to go home. The day I went to go get Grace, I walked into her room and she looked at me with such a sadness in her eyes, I knew she still believed that I hated her.

"Grace." I said but she avoided eye contact. She looked so sick. Her skin was pale and she was so skinny her collarbone looked as though it was sticking out of her chest and I couldn't even look at her ribs. The bruises couldn't hide how I could see the outline of them all. She also had dark circles under her eyes to which were also bloodshot. "We can go home."

"Home, she nodded as she threw her covers off and tried to throw her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, no," I said rushing to her side. She was far too weak to walk let alone stand. As she stood up I watched as her legs buckled out from under her.

I threw my bad arm around her supporting her weight wincing as pain surged through my body.

"You need to wait until John comes." I gasped trying not to scream.

"Oh God Sherlock, I'm sorry." Grace gaped pushing me away so she fell to the floor. She just stared down at her feet her hands shaking.

"Grace, it's ok, really I could never be mad at you, for anything." I said as I sat down next to her.

She was humming the song I wrote for her as she continued to stare at her feet. "You're lying," She said under her breath.

"What happened?" John asked as he came into the room but I quickly shook my head.

When we finally got back to the flat, we faced a totally new problem, stairs.

Grace was still too weak to walk by herself and I couldn't carry her up the stairs due to my arm which wasn't going to be ok for lifting any weight for 2 weeks.

"I'll take you up to your room to get settled." John said as he helped her up the stairs with me behind him.

"No, she can stay in my room." I said.

"No," Grace responded.

"This isn't up for discussion Grace. If me sleeping with you makes you uncomfortable I will sleep on the couch." I sighed as we reached the living room John setting Grace on the couch.

"I'll leave you two to discuss it, I'll be right downstairs with Mrs. Hudson." Then he left.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your room Sherlock!" Grace sighed as soon as John was gone.

"Then, I guess you are just going to have to learn how to share the bed." I smiled but Grace just stayed staring at the ground.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"Because Grace," I said keeling down so she was forced to look at me. "No matter what happens, I love you. Whatever happened with Moriarty is in the past, I just care about our future together. I am hopelessly in love with Grace Watson."

Grace had tears streaming down her face. "You don't even know it all," She cried.

"And you will tell me when you're ready and my feelings aren't going to change. Slowly I kissed her forehead. "I'm going to help you get better."

"What if I never get better?"

"That isn't possible."

"Sherlock," she sighed.

"If you and John helped me not go be a soulless machine I can help you." I soothed.

She slowly leaned her forehead on mine. I breathed in her scent wishing for nothing but for this moment to never end. But it had to end, it always has to end.

"Alright," John sighed as he came back into the room. "Do you guys thinks you'll be ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I started but John gestured for me to come out into the hall.

"Sherlock, things are going to be bad for a while, are you ready to deal with that?" John asked as we went into the hallway.

"John, I can take care of her, we will be fine."

"If you need anything Mary and I are just a phone call away." John insisted.

"John, seriously go." I said and he nodded as he left.

Slowly I took a deep breath before heading out to Grace who I found in the kitchen grabbing an almost empty bottle of scotch from the fridge. "Grace, you can't have that not with your medication." I sighed as I made my way towards her.

"Just one glass please," She begged and she turned to look at me, I could see her hands shaking.

I hurried my way over to her as I watched her knees buckle. With my bad arm, I grabbed the bottle and with the good arm I grabbed Grace.

"Let's get you to sit down," I said as I set the bottle on the table helping her back over to the couch. "Do want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." She sighed.

"Grace," I sighed placing my hand on her cheek gently not to scare her. Instead of flinching away like I had thought she would, instead she leaned her head into my hand.

"I love you," She sighed.

Suddenly someone burst through the door slamming me into the ground.

"Sherlock…" Grace screamed but she too was slammed down.

"Grace Watson, you are under arrest," A voice laughed and I recognized it as Anderson.

"Where is Lestrade!" I screamed as someone grabbed my bad arm and ripped it backwards handcuffing me as they pulled me to my knees.

"Well, you see Sherlock," Anderson smiled as he handcuffed Grace and had her kneel next to me. "I don't work for Lestrade anymore, or for the police either." He came over towards me and pressed his finger into my shoulder causing me to scream.

"Stop it," Grace screamed. "He didn't do anything."

"I've been instructed to bring you both in." Anderson laughed as he snapped his fingers. "Take them to the car." Someone grabbed me while Anderson grabbed Grace and dragged us outside where a black sedan was waiting.

"Help!" Grace screamed but Anderson quickly put his hand over her mouth however Grace responded by biting his hand.

Anderson flinched back as he slapped Grace across the face. "Bitch!" He screamed.

We were quickly loaded in, me first and then Grace was thrown in next to me.

"Are you ok?' I asked and she nodded as the car sped off sending us flying into the door.

"If you aren't with the police, then where are you taking us?" Grace asked.

"Gracie did you really think you were free, he's not done with you yet." Anderson laughed and I felt Grace tense up next to me.

"Your lying!" I snapped. "Moriarty is dead, Mycroft killed him." Quickly I turned to look at Grace who was frozen in fear. She wasn't even breathing. "Grace breathe, he's lying come on you know he is, you saw Mycroft kill Moriarty. Anderson is…" I was abruptly cut off by something slamming into the car sending me and Grace flying into the side door.

I closed my eyes in pain as Grace had slammed into my bad shoulder. When I opened them I found that the driver and Anderson were gone.

"Sherlock," Grace squeaked as she was breathing heavily.

The door quickly opened from behind me and I about fell out but someone caught me pushing me up.

"Are you guys ok?" A voice asked and I turned to see it was Lestrade. I had never been more grateful to see him. He quickly unlocked our handcuffs and helped us out of the car.

"Thank you." Grace gasped as she flung herself into Lestrade arms kissing him on the cheek. A ping of jealousy hit me but it was quickly gone as Grace came over to me kissing me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded as she placed her forehead against mine.

"Let's get you two home." Lestrade said and I quickly placed my arm around Grace's waist as we walked to Lestrade's car.

"How did you find us?' Grace asked as we pilled in the car. She was gripping my hand hard.

"John saw you guys get taken by Anderson and he thought Anderson was still a part of the police force still so he called me." Lestrade said.

"What happened to Anderson?" I asked as Grace leaned her head on my shoulder.

"After Grace died, and you stopped going on cases Anderson just stopped coming to work, and then there were rumors that he had lost his house." Lestrade said. "Did he tell you anything?"

"He said he was delivering us to someone," I said as I rubbed Grace's back.

"He said he was delivering us to Moriarty." Grace said voice cracking.

"But that isn't possible right," Lestrade asked. "Moriarty is dead, you said Mycroft killed him."

"He is dead," I snapped. "Anderson is just insane."

I turned to rest my chin on Graces head as I looked out the window no longer speaking to Lestrade.

The whole ride home Grace never once let go of my hand. As we pulled onto the street I could see that our doorstep was covered in reporters causing me to sigh in annoyance.

"I'll try to get rid of them." Lestrade responded.

"No, it's fine." Grace said and I looked at her shocked. "Everyone already knows I'm alive so there isn't any point in hiding it anymore. They won't leave us alone anyway." She sighed.

"Alright, but if they upset you at all, we are done ok." I responded.

"Well, I'll just clear them out after you're done." Lestrade said.

"Thank you for everything," Grace smiled. "Don't tell John about Moriarty, just tell him that Anderson still thinks he's part of the police force ok, I don't want him to worry."

Lestrade nodded and then Grace and I slowly got out of the car and were blinded by the flashing lights of cameras.

As we walked past them all Grace grabbed my good arm and pulled it around her waist steading herself. We walked up the stairs and turned around to face the vultures.

"Grace, how are you alive!" Someone screamed.

"That's a long story." Grace laughed, a fake smile on her face.

"Now that she's back, Sherlock, will you be helping solve cases again?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Grace quickly answered.

"We have a few things to work out but yes, Sherlock will definitely be taking cases again." She said.

"Now that you are back Grace, do you see a future with you and Sherlock together?" That was when I saw Grace's face fall.

"That's enough questions for today!" I yelled as I rushed Grace back inside. "Are you ok?"

"I just want to go to bed." She sighed and I slowly helped her up to my room and got her into bed.

"I'll just be on the couch if you need anything." I sighed.

"Sherlock," Grace squeaked. "Could you stay in here with me please?" She said as she moved the covers next to her.

"Of course," I smiled slowly kicking off my shoes as I crawled into the bed next to her.

"I love you," She said as she placed her head on my chest.

"And I love you Grace, always." I smiled as I nuzzled my chin on her head and used my good arm to hold her.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of Grace screaming.

"No, please!" Grace screamed and she was thrashing around.

"Grace, its ok it's just a dream." I shook her awake her eyes filling with tears as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry," Grace cried into my chest.

"You safe, but you need to get some sleep." She nodded as she curled closer to me like a frightened child during a storm.

That was the way life was for about a month every night Grace would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and every morning I would find the bed empty and Grace in the bathroom getting sick.

During the day Grace insisted I go and solve cases. I hated it, I would have much rather spent time with Grace than go on a case. When I would come home from a case I would find Grace in our room laying on the bed.

The worry had started to kick in when one day I came home to find an empty bottle of vodka in the sink to which I knew was full the day before. I did the sensible thing and threw all the bottles in the fridge away. However I left the ones in the high cupboard alone for some stupid reason. I believed it had worked because there was no more bottle in the sink. That all changed that night. I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of something breaking. I ran out into the kitchen to find Grace drinking a whole bottle of scotch while she sat on the floor surrounded by broken glass as she must have dropped a bottle.

"Grace," I gasped. I never thought it was this bad. I cursed myself for not realizing sooner.

She turned to look at me tears in her eyes. "I think I need help Sherlock," She cried.

ALRIGHT GUYS WE GOT ANOTHER STORY IN THE BAG! I have big HUGE plans for this story so please comment and tell me what you think also if you want to be updated either follow me as an author on here or go subscribe to the website. Also I am trying to come up with a playlists for each of the books so if you have any ideas please comment and tell me what song and what book and what part it fits with I will credit you on the website! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! LOVE YOU


	14. I ENTERED THE OTHER WATSON IN A CONTEST

HEY GUYS! So I entered The Other Watson in a contest and I need your guys help, I need you guys to go to the site and give it a heart! The story with the most hearts has 277 and I know we can beat that! Help me out guys! Love you all

stories/36125


End file.
